Sweetest Downfall
by don't fight it
Summary: Being friends with Quil, Jake, and Embry is always fun, but when they start changing into werewolves, will it be too much fun for Jordan to handle? Will she be able to cope with everything that comes with having a werewolf as a best friend? OC
1. Mud

**AN: HI!!!!! Here's my new story, if you haven't read my other one, then I suggest you give it a read, its called Get Some Grace. Okay, so I have all of this story written already, and if you guys are kind enough to review, I shall update regularly. If you don't review me, then... well, I hate you. No offence :P**

**SM owns it. Apart from Miss Jordan Stone. She's all mine.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mud

"Quil!" I yelled across the road. My best friend turned around and waved, a big grin on his face. I ran over to him and he high-fived me.

"Hey dude." He said.

"Would you stop calling me dude?" I whined, "That's what you call Embry and Jake."

I secretly loved it though. I liked being best friends with my boys. They were so much funner that girls.

"Okay, Miss Stone." He said, bowing down to me.

"No."

"Jordan."

"Wrong." I said boredly.

"Jordy."

"You're nearly there."

"JORD! He yelled. A few people who were passing turned around, but I didn't care. I loved it when he called me Jord. And only he was allowed to do it.

"Much better. Now let's go." I said.

I lived across the street from Quil, and we have been best friends ever since I can remember. Today, we were going out on the bikes that we had just finished building. I had turned 16 yesterday, and now I was finally old enough to learn how to drive. The boys were teaching me today, only on motorbikes, rather than in a car. It was gonna be so much fun. I could move onto cars later.

So obviously, I didn't have my own car; otherwise I could learn with that. My parents didn't buy me a car, instead they got me a video camera. I LOVE it. I didn't need a car anyway, I could just use Quil's or Jake's or Embry's. For my birthday, Quil got me a beautiful silver necklace: a silver chain with a little J charm on it. It looked great against my dark skin. Embry got me a t-shirt that was about 5 sizes too big for me, but it still looked pretty cool. Jake forgot, but then promised that he'd take me to the movies. We were going tomorrow.

Quil and I put the bikes in the tray of his ute, and then climbed into the front. I didn't drive, of course.

"I'm gonna have to teach you how to drive soon." Quil said.

"That'll be an experience you'll never forget." I joked.

"Yeah. You're dangerous even when you're driving on the frickin Xbox."

He was so right; I beat him every time.

After about 15 minutes, we reached the top of the cliffs. Jake and Embry were already there, doing donuts on their bikes in the mud. I climbed out of the car quickly, and ran over to them. The stopped their bikes and headed over to me.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Jordy." They both said.

"Jord! Come get your bike!" Quil called.

Jake slung his arm over my shoulders and walked over to Quil with me. Embry climbed back onto his bike.

Quil helped me get on my bike, while Jake leaned against the ute watching, a big smile on his face. Quil leaned around me, his hands covering mine, as he showed me how to work the thing. When he was done instructing me, he stepped back and stood next to Jake.

"Right, off you go." Quil said.

"This is going to be good." I heard Jake say, as I slammed my foot down on the pedal.

I got it started, I did everything Quil had told me, but then it started moving under me.

"What do I do now?!" I shouted as I sped away.

"Brakes!" He yelled.

I braked as quickly as I could, but I fell off. Straight into the mud. It didn't really hurt much, since I hadn't gotten _thrown_ off of the thing, I more slid off. I looked over to Quil from my spot on the ground. Quil was walking towards me, laughing a little, and grinning, while Jake looked like he was going to piss his pants, he was laughing so hard. Quil turned the bike off, then he stuck out his hand to help me up. I looked down and saw that I was _COVERED_ in mud. My jeans, my t-shirt. I reached up to feel my head and hair. Again, covered. My dreadlocks felt gross. I wiped some mud from my face.

Jake was still laughing when we reached him, Quil wheeling my bike.

"Shut up, Jake." I said.

"Man, that was good."

"She'll be riding on the back of yours now." Quil said. Jake stopped laughing.

"Mud." He said.

"Come on Jake." I said, grabbing his hand to drag him over to his bike. He didn't budge.

"Fine." I said.

Then I gave him a big hug, getting mud _all_ over him. He pushed me away gently, trying not to laugh.

"Now you can take me," I said happily, "We're both muddy."

Quil laughed.

Jake climbed onto his bike, and I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his big body. He was really getting big. So were all of the boys, I guess.

We flew down the track, racing Embry. He looked really... beautiful. I had a little crush on him. I think it developed when he started getting gorgeous looking. Pfft, how shallow did that sound. But seriously, he's a really nice guy. And as much as I loved Jake, I kind of wished it was Embry that I was sitting behind. Whatever. Just a little crush.

We ended our day with a mud fight. It started when I threw a pile of mud at the back of Quil's head. He turned around and charged at me, tackling me into the mud. Jake and Embry stood back, not wanting to get any mud on them. Even though Jake was already covered in it, thanks to me.

I finally staggered to my feet, out of the mud and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm going for a wash off. See you guys tomorrow." I said. Then I took a few steps back, ran to the edge, and flung myself over the edge of the cliff.

**AN: Just review okay????**


	2. Xbox

**AN: sup guys. Thanks for reviews. DO IT MORE!!!! I'll love you.**

**And while you're at it, go read my other story, Get Some Grace.**

**SO YEAH, JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**SM owns. Except for Jordan. REVIEW**

Xbox

I emerged from the ocean freezing cold, wet and breathless. At least all the mud was gone though. Dammit. I forgot how long a walk home it was going to be. I had better get going before it started raining. You know, its times like these when I really wish I knew how to drive. And that I had a car.

After walking for ten minutes, surprise surprise, it started to rain. And I had just been starting to get dry. I trudged along the side of the road, to my house. When I got home, I was freezing, so I had a nice long hot shower.

I woke up early the next morning and went for a run on the beach, before I was going to the movies with Jake. I bumped into Quil and Embry while I was down there. They were fishing. I stopped and chatted for a while, but then I had to keep going so that I would be on time for when Jake picked me up.

I had a quick shower when I got home from my run, just to freshen up. Then I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and went into the lounge room to watch some TV while I waited for Jake.

When I heard the horn of his car from outside, I yelled out to my parents.

"I'm going out with Jake. I'll be back later."

"Alright. Be careful." My mum called back.

I walked out to Jacob's car. It was an old rabbit. He'd just finished building it. I climbed in and we drove away.

"Quil gonna teach you to drive soon?" He asked after a minute.

"Yeah, I guess."

I think it was kind of assumed that it would be Quil who taught me to drive. He looked after me. If I ever needed anything, it would be Quil who would help me out.

The movie was crap. It was a complete bloodbath, and the visual effects sucked. And the plot didn't even make sense. We laughed the whole way through, it was so bad. But Jake was quiet on the way home.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Oh, come on, I know you better then that. We've known each other since we were in diapers."

He smiled a little at me, but then sighed, "It's Bella."

Ugh. I'd met this girl before, at Jake's house, when we had first gotten the bikes to work on. Jake was practically in love with her, but she just kept on knocking him back. She was still hung up over some guy who dumped her _months_ ago. Needless to say, I didn't like her much. Especially when she made Jake miserable.

"I don't think you should worry about her," I said, then added cheerfully, "Besides, you've got us."

"I know, but I keep on trying to tell her how I feel, but she's always saying that we're just friends."

Bloody Bella. She sounded so selfish. Huh, I wish she could have seen me and Jake at the movies today, looking all best friendy.

"Next time I see that girl I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. No-one messes with my Jakey-boy." I said, slamming my fist into my palm.

"Ooh, scary." Jake laughed.

"I don't like seeing you sad, Jake." I said seriously.

He punched my arm gently.

"I guess it's lucky I got good friends then."

When we got a little closer to the rez, I decided that I didn't want to go straight home. It was only two in the afternoon.

"Hey, why don't we go to Quil's? We can play some Xbox. And then I can beat you at it." I suggested.

"Oh, we'll see about that."

So we went to Quil's. Then we called Embry to see if he would come play too. I beat all three of them at least once. I contemplated letting Jake win just once, to make him feel a little better, but then I decided that that wasn't the way to make him cheerful. And besides, I had a reputation to uphold. Instead, I helped him win against Quil. When he got to the hard bits he would hand me the controller and I would help him. We made a good team.

Embry wasn't at school the next day. We all tried calling him, but there was either no answer, or someone telling us he was sick. It was weird, before this, he was always able to talk on the phone. Even when he was sick. We couldn't make any sense of it.

**AN: REVIEW, THEN GO READ MY OTHER STORY.**


	3. Tyres

**AN: Sup guys. I realised I made a mistake so I had to republish this chapter. **

**Okay, so I'm really proud of this chapter. I know my language sounds a little choppy, but its meant to be that way. It's because Jordan is so upset and confused. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! SM owns.**

Tyres

I have never been so angry in my life.

But what would you expect, when one of your best friends just completely ignores you and your other friends.

That's right. I'm talking about Embry. None of us had spoken to him since the afternoon when we all played video games at Quil's. That was three weeks ago. Jake said he had seen him cliff diving with Sam Uley and some other guys, just the other day, but that only made us angrier. We hated Sam Uley and all his 'gang' crap. And Jake also said Sam had been looking at _him_ funny too. I didn't want Jake to be the next to go.

We know that Embry's not sick anymore, do there's no excuse for him not to talk to us or call us. We tried calling him heaps of times, but I guess he never picks up when he knows its us. He probably only answers to Sam now.

It's pretty obvious that the crush I used to have on him is gone. And with the way he;s acting, there's no way it's going to resurface.

So today Jake and I were going to Quil's. We spent the day there just hanging out, playing video games, and arguing about why Embry had left. I got into a fight with Jake over it, and I ended up storming out of Quil's house and over to Jacob's car. I had taken his keys with me when I left, and I was determined to drive myself to Jake's where my parents were watching the baseball with Billy. I climbed into his rabbit and started the car, but I couldn't do anything more. I slammed my hand onto the horn, pulled the keys from the ignition and marched back inside.

"Will you drive me, Quil? I can't work Jake's car." I said.

"No," he replied, "Jake can drive you, and you two can sort yourselves out."

"No!" I huffed.

"Yes. I'm not driving you, so it's that or you walk." Quil said. I couldn't start walking now. It was starting to get dark.

"Fine then. Jake, let's get this over with. I want you to drive me to your place so I can watch the game with my parents and Billy." I said, walking towards the door.

"No. We'll leave when I'm good and ready." Jake said.

"I've got the keys Jake," I said, jingling them, "We go now, or I drive."

I ran outside before Jake could grab the keys from me, yelling out behind me.

"Bye Quil!" I shouted.

"See ya, Jord." He called back.

Jake caught up with me before I got to the car, and he plucked the keys out of my hand. I cursed and climbed into the passenger seat. Jake climbed into the drivers side.

"Sorry I called you a dickhead." I said, as we drove.

He looked over and smiled.

"It's all good." He said.

"Hey, can I put a CD on?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He reached behind him and pulled out an old black CD case/ As he passed it to me, our hands brushed. They were hot.

"Woah!" I said loudly.

"What?"

"You're hot."

"Thankyou." He said, thinking I was complimenting him.

"No, stupid. Temperature. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He said.

I shrugged and put a CD in. After a few minutes, Jake spoke again.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"What?"

He turned the volume down.

"That."

"Kind of whistling noise?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hang on." He said, then he pulled the car up on the side of the road.

"Wait here." He said.

He climbed out, and started bending down to check each of the tyres. On the third one he checked, he cursed. It must be flat. I wound my window down and stuck my head out to see if he needed any help.

But something was wrong with Jake. He wasn't acting normal. He was shaking and he was shaking hard. I tried to open my door, but Jake's big body was in the way.

"Jake?!"

Then he _exploded_. It rocked the car so hard that I was knocked back from the window. I struggled back up to try and find out what was going on. I had to help Jake; if he was still alive. I peered out the window again, but Jake wasn't there. Instead, a huge, hulking red brown wolf lay in his place. It alternated between growling and whimpering. Where was Jake? I felt tears start to come into my eyes as I opened the door. As I pushed it open, the wolf howled and got to its feet. It was huge. It looked at me with sad eyed. It reminded me of Jake. I just hoped this wolf hadn't eaten him. But that didn't explain the exploding.

I climbed out of the car and the wolf backed away a bit, looking scared. But I was scared too. I had just seen one of my best friends _explode_. I put my hand out towards it, but it scampered away. I stupidly followed, thinking it might magically lead me to Jake.

It stopped about 20 metres into the woods, in a small clearing. It fell to the ground. But then, from between the trees came two more wolves, followed closely by Sam Uley. What was he doing here? I knew I was going to die now. Three wolves and Sam. I didn't stand a chance, but I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Jordan Stone? What are you doing here?" He asked.

The tears started again, "My friend Jacob exploded. Or that wolf ate him." I blurted, pointing at the red brown wolf.

"Embry." Sam called.

Wait, Embry. He could help me find Jake. He walked out of the trees, but he didn't look much like Embry. He had changed. He had cut his beautiful hair short, and he had gotten _big_. Like he was muscly, and all he was wearing was a pair of cut offs.

"Jordy?" He asked in disbelief.

I ran to him, tears falling freely now.

"Em, I need your help. Jake was... he exploded. A wolf came. I followed it. Then more. And Sam." I said hysterically.

He pulled me back a bit towards the trees.

"Watch out." He said. I turned around to see what was happening behind me.

Sam exploded too. But in his place was a huge black wolf. I screamed loud, but I understood now. Embry clamped his hand over my mouth while I screamed, and tried to run to Jake. But a few minutes later, the red brown wolf started shaking, and then Jake lay naked on the ground in its place. He and I both screamed. He had tears running down his face, and he kept screaming in agony.

I screamed into Embry's hand because I was scared, because I was worried about Jake, and because I didn't understand. Embry had one hand over my mouth and one arm around me, pinning my arms to my sides while I writhed and shook. He held me tighter and tighter as I got more agitated.

Sam turned back into a person again, and so did the other two wolves. I recognised them from school: Jared McCarthy and Paul Townsend. They were in my grade. I couldn't believe this was happening.

They all looked kind of the same. Big, tall, and muscly. All had the same hair cut. And all were naked. They quickly changed into their shorts. I didn't even blush. It hardly even registered. I was too worried about Jake. He still lay on the ground, naked and shaking, still with the tears of pain. His screaming had subsided, but mine certainly hadn't. Embry still held me.

"Take her to Emily's," Sam said to Embry, "She's no help here. Jared and Paul and I will look after Jake."

I bit into Embry's hand as hard as I could and he immediately let go.

"You can't leave him with Sam, Embry." I cried.

Embry regained his hold on me and whispered into my ear.

"He'll be fine with them, Grace. I promise you." He said. He hoisted me over his shoulder and carried me away.

About ten minutes later, we reached a small cottage. Embry walked straight in. A beautiful young woman stood behind the kitchen counter. She had scars on her face.

"Jake phased." Embry said to her.

"What- who's this?" She asked.

"Her name's Jordy. A good friend of mine. She was there when it happened. She saw everything." He said.

"Well put her down and get her a blanket. I'll make her some tea."

Embry put me on the couch and left to get a blanket. I pulled my legs up around my chest, and rested my head on my knees. When Embry wrapped a blanket around me I looked up. He handed me a cup of tea as he squatted down in front of me. The woman from the kitchen left us alone.

I had stopped screaming on the way here, and now I just sat curled in a ball on the couch, whimpering quietly.

"Jordy?" Embry asked tentatively.

I looked up at him, "Are you like them, Em? Is that why you were away?"

He sighed, "Yeah. Look, I've got some explaining to do."

Embry told me that the stories of our ancestors were true. That they really were wolf men. He assured me that I wasn't crazy, like he thought he was when he first phased. I cried a lot when he told me. I didn't want my friends to have to live with this.

"Will Jake be okay?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Yeah. Sam should be back with him soon."

"Okay."

"Actually, speaking of Sam, he's gonna have to talk to you when he gets back."

"Alright. I'm just so glad I have you back." I said.

We gave each other a big hug.

Jake arrived about 40 minutes later with Sam, Paul and Jared. He looked tired, a little dirty, and he walked like he was sore. I didn't care though. I threw the blanket off me, ran at him, and catapulted myself into his arms.

**AN: REVIEW ME. DO IT NOW!!! Then read my other stories. Get Some Grace and That's What I'll Have. Yay!!! REVIEW THEM ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!! Update for this story will be along soon. Maybe tomorrow night. Its already written.**


	4. Secrets

**AN: sorry for the wait. I've been at the beach for a few days. Short chap this time, but the next one is longer and I really like it. It's got Quil in it. It's already written, so if I get lots of reviews, it could be up nice and quickly. Maybe even by tomorrow. ;) SM owns.**

Secrets

"Jordy, I am _so_ sorry." Jake said.

I clung to his wide shoulders, inspecting him for damage.

"Are you alright?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine," He said, "Just sore. And shocked."

"It was scary."

"I wish you hadn't been there for that, Jordy. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Jordan?" Sam asked, "Can I talk to you please?"

I looked at Jake and Embry to check if I should. They both nodded. I guess I would be fine.

"I guess so." I said.

I followed Sam outside onto the little porch. He turned to look at me.

"What you saw tonight is never to be spoken about, except for with us, alright? You've been let in on a big secret here." He said.

"Okay."

"I gave Embry permission to explain, since you were there. And otherwise you'd think you were going crazy. But, we've trusted you with something big here, and I can't even explain the consequences if you told someone."

"I understand," I said, "I won't tell anyone."

"I know you're good friends with Quil Ateara, Jordan. You can't tell him either."

"He's my best friend though."

"It's extremely important that you don't tell him, Jordan. He'll probably find out in the end though." Sam said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just don't tell him."

I hesitated, but then agreed. This was going to be so hard. I had never kept a secret from Quil before.

"You should also know that you're welcome here anytime. We'll be watching out for you." He said.

"Thankyou."

We went back inside, and Jake, Embry, Paul, and Jared were gathered around a plate of food. They were shoving it into their mouths like someone was going to steal it from them. No wonder they were all so big. The woman from earlier, who Embry had told me was Emily, stood in the kitchen, preparing more food.

"You should probably go home, Jordy." Embry said.

"Well Jake's car is still on the side of the road back... yeah." I finished.

"We'll pick that up later," Sam said, "You can use our car; you're coming back here after, right Embry?"

"Yeah. I'll take her." Embry said, picking up Sam's car keys. He began to lead me outside, but I ran back to give Jake a hug.

"Bye, Jake." I said.

Embry drove me home and I arrived there at about 7:30 pm. My parents still weren't home yet, so I had a shower and went straight to bed. I was tired, but I found it hard trying to get to sleep though. I was worried about keeping such a big secret from Quil.

**AN: Please review me. I really love getting them. Go read my other stories. Get Some Grace and That's What I'll Have. Both have been updated today. ******** REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Brake

**AN: Sorry it's been so long guys. I've been working on my latest chapter for Get Some Grace. It'll be along really soon. Go have a read of that story... DO IT. So anyways, read this and then please REVIEW. If it's good enough to ad to your alerts and favourite story lists, then it must be worthy of your reviews right?? SM owns. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Brake

I was just about to walk out the front door, to go over to Quil's when the phone rang. It was Jake.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me" He said.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"Um, Sam wanted me to remind you that you can't tell Quil anything."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to." I assured him.

"I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to see you guys for a while. Embry too."

"Why?"

"Sam said. It's for your own good. We don't want you getting hurt." He explained.

"Why would you hurt us?"

"We wouldn't do it on purpose. But if we get too angry, then we just phase. It's dangerous."

"Is that what made you phase in the first place? The flat tyre?" I asked.

"Yeah, look I have to go. Hopefully when things cool down a bit I'll be able to see you again."

"Alright. Bye."

Jake hung up first.

I tied my dreadlocks into a messy pile as I walked across the road o Quil's. I walked straight in. I wasn't being rude; I was a regular in the Ateara household.

"Hey everyone!" I called as I walked through the house and into Quil's room.

His parents called greetings back to me; his dad from the couch, and his mum from the kitchen. I pushed Quil's door open and walked in. It looked the same as Jake's and Embry's rooms: messy and disorganised, but to me, welcoming. I liked the familiar mess of Quil's room. It made things feel more friendly.

Quil was sprawled out over his bed reading a car magazine.

"Hey dude." He said, not even looking up.

"Not dude."

"Don't make me go through it again, Jord." He said, chucking his magazine on the floor. I sat down next to him on the bed.

"How was your trip with Jake yesterday?" He asked.

"Fine." I said, with my best smile. But Quil didn't buy it. He knew me too well. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie to me. You guys had another fight didn't you?" He said.

I sighed and prepared to lie again, "Yeah, we're not talking."

Quil believed me that time, and it provided an excuse for Jake not being around. I was surprised at how easily the lie slipped off my tongue. But that didn't mean I was comfortable with it. How could you be comfortable with lying to your best friend?

"You guys'll sort it out," He said, "Hey, I thought I could teach you to drive today. Wanna do that?"

"Sure."

Quil sat in the passenger seat of his ute, and I sat in the driver's side.

"Alright, you ready?" Quil asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, put the keys in the ignition and turn."

I did as he told me, and the engine started.

"What now? What now?" I asked urgently.

"First if all, stop panicking. Now get a grip on the wheel there, and when I say go, put your foot on the accelerator nice and gentle, and steer away from the curb."

I did as he told me again, and the car began to move. I squealed and slammed my foot down, on what I thought was the brake. We lurched forward. I had accidentally pressed the accelerator instead of the brake. Quil leaned over, and grabbed the steering wheel from me.

"Brake!" He yelled, "The other pedal! Brake!"

I lifted my foot from the accelerator and slammed it onto the brake. He screeched to a halt.

"Shit!" I yelled, letting my head fall back against the seat.

Quil leaned back too, breathing heavily.

"Try it again." He said finally.

I sighed, and pressed my foot down on the pedal gently.

"Good, good. Now press a little harder." Quil said.

I made it to the end of the street, and then, when Quil told me to, I pushed the brake pedal down slowly. I gripped the wheel tightly.

"Good job, now I'll tech you to turn." Quil said.

Learning to turn was scary, and after twenty minutes of driving slowly around La Push, I got tired of it.

"Can you drive now?" I asked, pulling over to the curb as carefully as I could.

"Get out then."

Quil and I swapped seats and he started driving again. About five minutes later, we arrived at the gas station. He pulled up next to one of the hoses. He climbed out and I followed him.

"You wanna fill her up?" Quil asked.

"Sure, I guess."

Quil leaned against the car while I filled the tank. He let out a low whistle.

"What?" I asked, looking behind me.

"Babe alert," He said, folding his arms, "Pump number three."

I looked over at the car near us, and saw a girl with her back – or should I say butt – to us, bending over, as she picked up something from the ground. She peeked at Quil from behind a layer of hair. As she stood up, I saw Quil flex his arms as he unfolded them.

"Ugh, Quil!" I whispered. His head whipped around towards me, but his eyes didn't leave the girl.

"What?" He hissed.

"Please remove your eyes from that girl's ass and go pay." I said quietly.

He shrugged and walked off.

When he came back, he climbed straight back into the driver's side of the car. I had been waiting patiently in the other seat.

"Get a good look at the girl's chest while you were lining up to pay?" I asked.

He scoffed, "What's your problem?" He asked, faking a serious tone.

"Your such a sleaze," I laughed, "There's more to girls than ass, you know."

He punched my arm lightly, "You know I was only mucking around. I do it just to stir you up." He said.

Quil drove us back to his place, and I climbed out of his car to go home.

"Another driving lesson tomorrow." He called to me as I crossed the road.

"Sure." I waved behind me.

**AN: Please review. Then go read my other stories. Chapter 23 of Get Some Grace will be along soon, and I just posted chapter 6 of That's What I'll Have. REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Virus

**AN: oooohhh, I love the chapters that are coming up. I hope you will too. Review me, and I'll post faster. ******** SM owns. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

Virus

Quil took me out driving again the next day. I went a little faster this time, and kept at it for 45 minutes. When we arrived back home, we went to his house and sat on the front porch.

"I haven't heard from Jake lately." Quil said.

"Yeah, um, he's sick." I lied.

"He told you that?"

"I talked to him yesterday." I said.

"What's he got."

"Some virus. Doctor said he has to stay home for a couple weeks, til he's not contagious."

Lying to Quil made me feel sick though; like it was me who had the virus.

"Hmmm." Quil said, like he was suspicious, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Forgot."

We sat quietly for a moment, but then it started to rain.

"Come on, let's get inside." Quil said.

He pulled me up by the hand and we went inside to watch the baseball with his dad.

I stayed for dinner that night, and afterwards, Quil and I watched a movie on the little TV in his room. I left after that and went straight to bed.

I dreamt that I told Quil about the wolves, but when I did, he told me to stop lying and to grow up. Then he left.

Two Weeks Later

Over the past couple of weeks, the tension between Quil and I had been growing. He was getting suspicious about Jake's disappearance. He thought I knew what was wrong with him, and he was right; I did. But I didn't tell him. I couldn't.

Our relationship was the most strained when Quil took me driving. The lessons often ended after one of us snapped at the other. I would drive home in an angry huff and then storm across the street, straight home.

We were driving just now. We were heading home, and there hadn't been a single angry outburst yet. But when I climbed out of the car, and started walking up towards Quil's house, he stopped me.

"Come here, Jord." He said.

I turned around and he was leaning on his car.

"What is it?"

"I know you're keeping something from me."

"Huh?"

"You've been lying to me for two weeks, Jord. I know you have. I can tell." He said.

So he had known I wasn't telling the truth all along. I didn't know how I expected him not to notice though. Quil was my best friend. He knew me better than the back of his own hand. I sighed, I knew I was going to have to tell him now. But I didn't want to do it here, on the side of the road. So I grabbed his hand and led him around to the back of his house where it was more private.

"Okay, sit down." I instructed.

Quil at cross-legged on the grass, and I paced backwards and forwards in front of him. I let out a rush of breath, and then tried to start.

"Okay..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Alright... So..."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, the other night... Um, when Jake and I were in the car... Um... Shit, how do I say this? I'm not allowed to. He told me not to tell."

"Wait a sec," Quil said, jumping to his feet, "Jake didn't hurt you did he? He didn't try anything on you? Coz if he did, I swear, I'll-"

"Quil! How could you think that? He's your friend and your cousin. He wouldn't do that to me." I said, cutting him off. I didn't want to know what Quil would do if Jake _had_ done anything like that to me.

"Then what is it?" Quil asked, "You _know_ you can tell me stuff. We tell each other everything."

I shook my hands out at my sides, and sighed.

"Um... Okay... Uh! I don't know how to do this!" I said.

"Just tell me." Quil said getting frustrated. His hands were in fists by his sides.

"I- I can't do it Quil. It's not my secret."

When Quil started shaking, I knew exactly what was going on. He was going to phase, exactly like Jake had done.

"Quil?" I asked, putting my hands on his big arms. His skin was hot.

Quil let out a groan, and he clamped his eyes shut.

"Wait right here." I said, and ran through his back door.

I called out for his dad, because I knew he was at home. He came running when he heard my distressed yells.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Quil. He's in the back yard. He shaking. Do you know what that means?"

"Shit." He pushed past me and out the door.

"Call Sam Uley." He called back to me.

I ran to the phone in the kitchen, and saw a list of numbers next to it. I searched for Sam's name. When I found it, I dialled it. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything when he picked up.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"It's Jordan. Quil's phasing. We're at his place."

"We'll be right there. Stay inside." Sam said.

"Can't I help him?"

"No, Jordan. Stay inside."

As I waited, I could hear Quil outside. I could hear him groaning and occasionally he would scream in pain. A few minutes later, Jake cam through the front door. I ran at him.

"Where are the others?" I demanded.

"Out back helping Quil."

He took me over to the couch and held my hand. The screaming continued for about ten minutes. When the howling started, I knew what had happened. Quil had turned like my other friends. He had turned into a werewolf.

**AN: please review. And go read my other stories: Get Some Grace and That's What I'll Have. Both recently updated. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Week

**AN: Here's the next chapter!! Oooohhh, this ones just a teaser really. Please Review. SM owns.**

Week

"Jake! Can you come out here?" Sam called.

Jake stood up from the couch and made to go outside. I tried to follow him but he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me gently back onto the couch.

"You have to stay here, Jordy. You don't really want to see this all over again do you? You know what it's like." He said.

I scowled, but stayed on the couch. The back door slammed behind Jake.

I heard voices from outside, and then a few minutes later, one of the voices called my name.

"Jordy? You can come out here if you like." Sam said.

I practically ran out into the backyard. My eyes searched wildly around for Quil. He wasn't there. All I could see was Sam, Jake, Jared, Quil's dad, and two wolves who I assumed were Embry and Paul.

"Where the hell is Quil?!" I yelled when I couldn't spot him.

"He should be back soon, he's just gone for a run. But when he does, you'll have to go inside. He's dangerous to be around right now." Sam explained.

"Well, when can I see him again?" I asked.

"I'd give it a week maybe. Wait til he's got his phasing under control."

"A week? I live _across the street_ from him."

"Quil's gonna stay with us for a week, at my place, until he's ready." Sam said.

"That's not fair! You're taking all my friends from me. First Embry, then Jake, and now Quil. What am I meant to do?"

"Oh, you can see Embry and Jake again. As long as they be careful. They seem to have their phasing down."

"Fine. But as soon as that week is up, I'll be straight over to your place to see Quil." I insisted.

Sam shrugged, but then his face became serious.

"You should go home now. Quil's almost back. He said.

**

My week without Quil passed extra slow. I saw Embry once at the store and Jake came over a couple of times. Neither of them were at school for the week; only Paul and Jared, who I didn't know all that well. I spoke to them quite a bit through the week though, and they told me that Quil was doing fine. They said he actually liked it. He was glad to be in on the secret.

On Friday, one day before the week would be up, I cracked. I had been growing impatient and agitated in my time away from Quil. The waiting was killing me. I decided to call him at Sam's.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered; probably Emily.

"Is that Emily? Um, it's Jordan, is Quil around?"

"Uh, sure. I'll put him on." She said.

I heard a bit of mumbling and shuffling, and then a voice.

"You there, Jord?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, how're you doing?"

"Pretty good. Just tired, and a little annoyed."

"Why's that?"

"I was the last of us to find out." He said, like it was _so_ obvious.

"But you understand why I couldn't tell you though, right?"

"Yeah. It's okay. You weren't allowed to."

"Can I come see you?" I blurted.

Quil sighed, "I don't think I can. Sam said one week."

"Oh, come on! It's only one day short." I whined.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's one day!"

"Alright, alright. I'll ask Sam."

I waited a moment while he asked.

"Sam says you can come over first thing tomorrow. Sorry Jord." He said.

"Tell Sam I hate him. Bye Quil."

I hung up.

**AN: Dun dun dun!!!!! Will Jordy and Quil meet again in the next chapter??? Hmmm. What do you think? Please read my other stories: Get Some Grace, and That's What I'll Have. Please Read and Review. **


	8. Rock

**AN: Hi. Here's the next chapter. Please review. SM owns.**

Rock

The next morning I was up at six, and ready to go by seven. I borrowed my parents car and drove myself straight over to Sam's. I knocked loudly an the door and he opened it almost straight away.

"It's been a week. Let me see Quil."

"He's asleep," He said with a smile, "He had the late shift last night."

"I really _do_ hate you Sam Uley."

"I know," He laughed, "Quil told me yesterday."

"Tell him I'll be down the beach."

I turned and walked away, before he could say anything else.

**

Maybe an hour later, I was still sitting on the beach, throwing rocks into the ocean. But then I heard a yell.

"Dude, you could have waited at Sam and Emily's for me." Quil called to me.

I was about to turn around and yell at him for calling me dude again, but I let it slide. I decided t cut him some slack since he'd been dealing with the whole wolf thing. Instead I turned around, and as soon as I saw him, a huge smile came over my face. He looked exhausted, but happy to see me. Happier than usual. And he looked bigger.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, standing up.

"You. Duh." He said.

"Why? You miss me?" I laughed.

"Uhuh."

I pretty much jumped on him. I had missed him so much, and it was so good to see him again. I hugged him as hard as I could and he hugged me back. He was so warm. And cuddly.

Then he kissed my cheek.

What.

I pulled back quickly, stepping away. Quil's face turned confused, like he had done nothing out of the ordinary, and my eyes narrowed.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked.

Quil blinked a couple of times, and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhh..." He mumbled, and then whispered to himself, "Shit!"

"What?"

"Too soon, too soon." He muttered.

"What the hell Quil!"

He let out a rush of air, "Shit... Shit!... Uh, okay, um, sit down."

"No!" I said defiantly, "You better tell me what's going on right now or-"

"I imprinted." He said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, now you should sit down."

"No."

"Fine, I will. And I'll tell you what it is, but if you fall over then that's your own fault."

He sat down on a nearby log, and I stood in front of him, a couple metres away, with my arms folded.

"Imprinting is like finding your other half, so to speak. It's like you find your soul mate." He struggled to explain.

"Yeah? And?"

"It's like you find the person you're _designed_ to be with."

"Aw, Quil. You're not trying to tell me you believe in all that love at first sight crap, are you?" I asked.

Quil's face fell, "Well, it's kind of like that." He mumbled.

"You're kidding me."

"It's a werewolf thing. And I imprinted on _you_, Jord. We're meant for each other."

"Oh holy crap, Quil!" I said, throwing the rock that was in my hand at him, "I don't want to be in love with you."

I put my arms up over my face, so I didn't have to see his reaction. I knew I was being mean, but I didn't want to wreck the relationship that we already had.

A moment later, I felt Quil's too-warm hands on my arms. He pulled them easily away from my face. I couldn't stop him, and that annoyed me even more, because now he could see the angry tears that were filling my eyes. He pulled me close to him in a hug; his warm body almost completely covering mine.

"This isn't supposed to make you cry." He said.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Aw, come on. Tell me why you're crying."

"We can't just go from being friends, to being in love. It doesn't work like that. I don't love you. Not like that. And can you imagine if we broke up? We wouldn't be friends anymore."

"Imprinting makes relationships strong. It doesn't break them down." Quil said.

I sniffled. It was so frustrating that he had an answer to everything. A way to always prove me wrong.

"Didn't my rock hurt you at all?" I huffed into his chest.

"Not even a little bit." He laughed.

"Hmph."

"Aw, come on." Quil said, stepping out of the hug to rub my arms.

"No, no, no," I said, brushing him off and skipping away, out of his reach, "We're just friends."

"Yeah, for now!" Quil called confidently, as I darted up the beach and away from him.

**AN: Please review. And please read my other stories: Get Some Grace, and That's What I'll Have.**


	9. Window

**AN: Ooh, I can't wait to post the next chapter. Please review. SM owns.**

Window

I tried to avoid Quil the next day. It worked for the morning, but after lunch, when I went to get the mail, Quil came straight over.

"Hey!" He called as he came across the road.

"Hi Quil."

"What're you doing?"

"I was just getting the mail, but I have to get back inside now," I looked up at the sky and found the perfect excuse, "It's about to rain."

"Since when do you care about being in the rain?" Quil asked suspiciously.

"Since right now." I said, walking towards the house. When Quil followed, I turned around.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Coming inside...?" He asked, confused. He came over to my house almost every day.

"I was going to... have a sleep." I lied.

"It's 2 o'clock."

"Yep. Perfect time for a nap."

"Whatever." Quil said in an annoyed tone.

I went into my house, and straight to my bedroom. I opened my curtain and my window to let some light and fresh air in, and then I started re-arranging stuff. I always did that when I was confused or angry or upset or stressed. Right now, I was just confused as to why Quil seemed suddenly intent on furthering our relationship. He had told me that imprinting made relationships stronger, and that it meant we were made for each other. But couldn't we just be _made_ to be friends? Best friends? Was that still possible? I sure as hell hoped so.

I wanted to move my bed away from the window and into the middle of the room. I got on one side of it and pushed as hard as I could. It moved about 5 centimetres.

"Dammit." I muttered to myself.

It took another half an hour for me to move the bed to the middle of the room, but after much swearing and hurting myself, I got it done. I moved the bedside table over as well, and put a photo of Quil and I down on it. It was one of my favourites. It had been taken by Jacob at my birthday party last year. Quil had me in a headlock and we were both laughing. You could see Embry in the background laughing at us as well. We both looked so happy and untroubled. Just the way best friends should. But that was before Quil complicated things. Before he had sprung this imprinting thing on me just completely out of the blue. He had said it was because we were meant to be together, but maybe I didn't want to be like that with him.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to say to Quil. If I tried avoiding him, I would miss him and he would miss me. If I hung around him again he would get the wrong idea.

"Shit." I muttered.

Just then, I heard a light thump behind me. I turned around to find Quil leaning casually on the wall beside my window.

"What the hell are you doing, climbing through my window?" I demanded.

"You do it all the time at my place." He answered.

He was right. I did do that. If my parents and I ever had a fight, some nights I would climb out my window, cross the street and climb in through Quil's.

When I didn't reply, a smug grin came over Quil's face and he pushed himself off the wall.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. I can tell when something's wrong with my best friend."

My head jerked up at the mention of best friends.

"So you can't even _guess_ what's wrong?"

"It's what I told you yesterday, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know, just because I imprinted on you, doesn't mean we have to be _in_ love."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can be your best friend, your brother, your boyfriend. Whatever _you_ want. I just want to make you happy." Quil said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"What about you?"

"You're all that matters."

"Why are you talking like that? This isn't just about me, and you know it."

"I'm just trying to explain this like Sam told me."

"But if I say I want us to be friends, then you'll always be wanting more won't you?"

"I'll just have to be satisfied with friendship. I can do that. It's always been fine until now. I mean look at what we've got already. We're best friends. We love being with each other."

"So we can just stick with that?"

"We can try. But you never know. You might not be able to resist my charm after all."

Quil wiggled his eyebrows at me, with a stupid grin on his face. I laughed and slapped his arm. My old friend was back.

**AN: Please review this, and go read my other stories. That's What I'll Have has been recently completed, and Chapter 25 of Get Some Grace went up yesterday.**


	10. Patrol

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys. Have been sick ******** anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please, please, review.**

**Patrol**

A month later, and Quil and I pretty much went back to our best-friendly-ness. Things were going pretty well. The only thing that had really changed was that we were pretty much inseparable. We spent all out time together; school, after school, occasionally before school, and even at night.

Quil's parents were totally cool with it. They understood that we couldn't stand being apart from one another. We had explained that despite the imprinting, we were still just best friends. They really supported us. They even bought a bunk bed for his bedroom. Quil let me choose which bed I wanted; I chose the top bunk. Quil's dad nailed a shelf to the wall, and that was for me too. I had a photo of Quil and me, a book, a few cd's, a box with a few shells in it.

My parents weren't so cool with it. Actually, they didn't even know that I spent nights at Quil's. When it got late, time for me to go to bed, I would close myself in my bedroom, and climb out the window. I would then cross the street and go over to Quil's.

Tonight was the same. At about 9pm, I said goodnight to my parents, and shut myself in my room. I rustled around for a moment, making convincing 'going to bed' noises, then quietly opened my window, and lowered myself onto the ground. I crossed the empty street, and let myself in the front door at Quil's. I called out my usual greetings to his parents.

"Hey Jordy." His dad called back.

"Quil's in his room, sweetie." His mum said.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the hall. Quil's mum had been saying this to me for years, even though I always knew where to find him.

He was actually _in_ bed when I arrived.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought I'd get some sleep before I have to go out again." Quil said.

"But you were on patrol this afternoon."

"I know, Jord, but we're getting closer to stopping that leech Victoria. We've got new information."

Victoria was a vampire, and she was after Bella. During the past month, Bella had been to Italy to rescue that Edward guy who broke up with her ages ago. They were now back together, leaving Jake heartbroken. I had been talking to him about it, but he was so unhappy these days. The Cullen's and Bella had had this fight with these other vampires a while ago, and they had killed Victoria's mate. Now she was after revenge. She wanted to kill Bella. And because Jake was still completely in love with Bella, the whole pack was trying to protect her.

They had been running extra patrols, which left them all exhausted. Because it was the beginning of the summer holidays, sometimes they were out all day. I had to wait til night time to see Quil, and then once I fell asleep, he would be out on patrol again. He was always tired.

"What new information have you got?" I asked.

Quil sat up, and I sat across from him, on the end of his bed, leaning on the ladder that went up to my bunk.

"The Cullen's reckon she's creating an army of newborns."

"She's gonna attack you with _babies_?" I asked.

Quil laughed.

"Uh, no. It means she's creating _new_ vampires." He said.

"And so you have to go on patrol _again_ to find them?" I guessed.

"Well, not exactly. You know Jasper?"

"Vaguely."

"Yeah, well, he was turned into a vampire because his creator thought he would be fit for their army of newborns. Long story short, they're stronger, faster, and deadlier than older vampires. Victoria's creating an army of newborns to destroy the Cullen's and Bella. Jasper knows heaps about it, so he's gonna teach all the Cullen's how to find them."

"And so you have to go along because...?"

"Because we're going to fight the leeches off with the Cullen's." Quil said.

My jaw dropped, "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, Jord. There's heaps of us." He assured me.

"But you said they're more dangerous when they're new."

"Jord, seriously. Don't worry about it."

I stood up from his bed, annoyed that he was so calm about this situation.

"I'm going to bed. You should probably get some sleep if you're going to this thing." I said, as I walked over to his chest of draws. I pulled out one of his big old t-shirts, and a pair of track pants.

"Close your eyes, Quil." I said, knowing that he would watch if I didn't tell him not to.

I got changed, and climbed up the ladder to my bed.

"I'll be back to walk you to your place tomorrow morning." Quil said after a while.

"I can walk myself across the street. You stay at your fighting lessons or whatever."

"Would you stop making this into such a big deal?" Quil said, annoyed.

"Whatever. I'll see you in the morning."

***

I was shaken awake by Quil the next morning.

"Come on, Jord. I need to take you home." He whispered.

"Can't I just stay here?" I mumbled sleepily.

Quil reached up and over me, securing his arm around my waist. He pulled me towards him.

"Your parents would kill me." He said as he placed me on the ground next to him.

"I'd kill them if they tried to kill you." I said, in a falsely aggressive voice.

"Oh, _really_?"

"Really. Now shut up, and take me home."

Quil and I crossed the street together, careful not to make too much noise, and went around to the back of my house, where my window was. I watched Quil with tired eyes, as he reached up and opened the window.

"Come on." He said.

He put his hands together, creating a kind of step for me, and he hoisted me up so I could climb through the window.

"This really is getting annoying. Waking up early every morning, just so you can walk me back over here." I said, leaning out the window.

I looked out at Quil, whose head came just up over my windowsill.

"Yeah, well. What are _we_ gonna do about it?" He said, shrugging his bare shoulders. He wasn't wearing a shirt; just a pair of jeans.

"It would just be easier if we didn't have to sneak around all the time. And do you _really_ think my parents would care that I go over to your place every night?" I asked.

"Uh, _yeah_. I really think they would."

"But _your_ parents don't mind." I countered.

"That's because they know about everything: the wolves, the imprinting. And plus, I'm a guy."

"So what if you're a guy?!"

"So I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't appreciate knowing that I steal their only daughter every night so that we can sleep in the same room." His voice was getting louder. I heard someone shuffling around somewhere in the house behind me.

"I think my parents are up. I better go." I said.

"Alright, bye."

Quil ambled off into the trees that surrounded my house. But a second later, he was back.

"Take my clothes off. If your parents see you in them, they really _will_ kill me." He said.

I nodded, "Alright."

"Wanna meet me at the beach later on?"

"Sure. I'll see you later."

Quil ran off again.

I went over to my cupboard to look for something to change into. I picked up a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and started walking over to my bed, but suddenly my door flew open. I got such a fright, that I dropped the clothes that were in my hands. My mother came bustling in.

"Jordan, where did you leave those-"

She stopped in her tracks and stared at me.

"Whose clothes are they?" She demanded.

I didn't answer, but bent down to pick up the clothes I had dropped.

"I asked whose they are." My mother said.

I decided I would have to do a little bit of lying to keep myself out of trouble.

"Quil gave them to me ages ago." I said.

"When?"

"Last year."

"Hmm," She said, "Now where did you leave those old film cartridges of mine?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and then helped my mum find what she needed.

***

Later on, when Quil and I were sitting on the beach, a howl echoed through the nearby trees.

"Shit," Quil muttered, "That's Sam. He must've picked up a new trail."

"You have to go then?" I asked.

He dropped the stick he was playing with and stood up.

"Yep. Hey, you should go to Emily's or something. I don't want you hanging around here on your own." He said.

I stood up too, "I can look after myself. You don't need to worry about me." I said.

"Oh yeah? Well after Jasper's little lesson last night, I really think I do. Those newborns are supposed to be lethal."

"And you have to fight them. Great."

"Lethal to a human, Jord. Not so lethal to me."

"Right."

"Are you insulting my strength?" He said with a grin, flexing his bicep.

"Oh, not at all." I said with a smirk.

Quil pulled me towards him in a one-armed hug.

"Just go to Emily's for me, 'kay? I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

"Fine." I grumbled, trying to push me away.

He squeezed my shoulders, and then dashed away.

"I'll come get you later!" He called.

I stood and watched him running away from me, wondering just how the hell I managed to get caught up in all of this.

**AN: Yay!! A new chapter will be up soon. ******** Please review. Make me feel happy. Hey, go read my other stories: Get Some Grace and That's What I'll Have. Woooo!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	11. Rain

**AN: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I'm happier with this one than I was with the last one, so please REVIEW!!! The next chapters will be heating up the storyline quite a bit. Yay!! SM owns. REVIEW!**

**Rain**

I trudged along the beach, and up to Emily's, kind of pissed that Quil was constantly having to rush off all the time. When I opened the front door, Emily was in the kitchen as usual. I didn't know how she could stand cooking for those boys all the time.

"Hey Jordy. How are you?" She asked.

"Yeah, alright. You?"

She sighed, "Just kind of tired, you know? With the boys out on patrol all the time, they're back here at all hours wanting food."

"It's not fair, is it?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It's not really fair on _any_ of us, the boys included. But it's something they have to do."

"I guess," I sighed, "But seriously, don't you think its kind of stupid that we all get dragged into this just because of Bella?"

"No." Emily said quietly.

I looked up, a little startled, "But what about you and Sam? Surely this can't be _easy_ on you guys."

"I never said that it was easy. But I don't think it's stupid. This is what they have to do. Jake cares about Bella, so the pack needs to help look after her."

"But how can he be so attached to her? She's just leading him on. She's with Edward. She can't have both, and no matter how persistent Jake is, she'll choose Edward. We all know it."

Emily was quiet as she sat down across from me at the table.

"There are things you don't know about Bella. She's been through a lot. She's been hurt. She doesn't know what to do anymore." She said.

"What about Jake? She's hurt him. Emily, I want him to be happy _so much_. He's one of my best friends. And... I dunno, I'm not saying that the pack shouldn't protect Bella. Coz, you know... I don't want her to die. All I'm trying to say is, she's not good for him."

Emily looked up at me with sad eyes.

"She won't choose him, will she?" She said.

"From what Jacob's told me, I don't think so. She's _obsessed_ with Edward. You know, sometimes I wish she would just choose Jake so that he could be happy. But other times, I hope he doesn't. So that someone who _really_ loves him can come and make him happy."

"Oh, I think Bella really loves him. But she loves Edward as well."

"Well, Bella doesn't love Jake enough then."

"Maybe she loves him _too_ much to be with him." Emily said.

"How's that supposed to work?"

"I think it's like you and Quil." She said quietly, looking down at the table.

"What?"

"You love him too much to go any further with a relationship."

"He's my best friend. We're just friends." I said defensively. There was no way I was going to let Emily take me down on this.

"Oh, come on, Jordy. I think you're kidding yourself there. And I know Quil feels the same way." She said.

"How?"

"The pack shares a mind in wolf form. Sam told me. Quil thinks about you pretty much non-stop. He _adores_ you, Jordy."

I was speechless. I never knew that our connection was so strong; that Quil felt like that. But now I was confused.

"But there's nothing... romantic going on between us, Emily. Yeah, I love him, but he's my best friend. I love him like my best friend. And so does he, right?"

"Oh, we'll see." Emily said mysteriously.

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned.

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so cryptic?" I asked.

"Because you and Quil should work it out for yourselves."

"There's nothing to work out!" I said, now frustrated, "_We're just friends_."

"Yeah, yeah. Now come help me make some pizzas."

***

"Alice reckons the army will be ready to attack in two weeks." Sam said, as he and all the other guys walked into Emily's late that night. They all looked _exhausted_. These extra patrols sure were taking their toll.

"Will you be ready by then?" I asked.

"We're prepared." Sam assured me.

"They won't win. They won't kill Bella." Jake growled.

I sighed, and stood up, letting Jake have my seat.

"Sit down, Jake. You're tired." I said.

He didn't even object to taking my seat, and I was glad. He dropped into the seat, and raked his hands through his hair. Everyone else looked relaxed enough though, despite being so tired. Could no-one else see what Bella was doing to my friend? All of a sudden, I wanted to leave. I wanted to get away from all this drama.

I went and sat down next to Quil on the couch. He instinctively moved closer.

"Can we go?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"Yeah. Come on." He grasped my hand, and stood up, pulling me with him.

"I've got to get Jord back. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said.

Emily smiled at me, as she eyed mine and Quil's linked hands. Everyone called goodbyes, and we walked out the front door. We went over to Quil's car, which he had left here this morning.

"I'll drive," I said, heading around to the driver's side, "You're too tired."

Quil didn't deny it, just muttered, "Thanks." And climbed into the passenger's side.

We arrived home at about 10:30, when I pulled into Quil's driveway.

"I'll be over soon." I said, then ran across the street and through my front door.

"Hey Mum, Dad. I'm home." I called.

"Where were you?" My mum asked, coming into the hallway.

"Oh, I was having dinner at Emily's."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it was good. Hey, I'm gonna go have a shower and go to bed. I'm kinda tired."

"Alright."

I rushed through a shower, and then shut myself in my bedroom, eager to get over to Quil's. I waited a couple of minutes, before climbing out my window. I walked along the side of my house, but was startled when I bumped into someone. I was about to let out a scream, but the person clamped a warm hand over my mouth.

"It's just me, Jord. Calm down." Quil whispered.

My body relaxed, and his hand dropped from my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"I was just waiting for you. But next time, you should really close the curtains when you shower. Otherwise anyone could look in." He said with a grin.

"_Quil_!" I slapped him hard on the arm.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"If you-"

"Don't worry," He laughed, "I didn't. I was just teasing. Now come on."

Quil grabbed my hand, and walked me over to his house. We went straight through the front door, and as usual, I called out my hellos to his parents. Quil called out a goodnight, and that he was going straight to bed. I followed him into his bedroom, and climbed up on my bunk. Quil pulled of his shirt, and flopped straight down onto his bed, letting out a sigh. I climbed back down off my bed, and stood by the end of his.

"Can I sit with you for a while?" I asked.

"Why are you asking? You don't have to ask." He replied.

I shrugged and sat on the end of his bed, looking at him, as he straightened up a bit.

"You can hardly fit on this bed. It's smaller than your old one." I said.

"Well, I think even my parents would be a little suspicious if we were sharing a room with only one double bed."

"Yeah, I guess."

I suddenly shivered, and rubbed my hands against my arms to try and get rid of the goose bumps.

"Come sit down here. I'm nice and warm." Quil said.

I shifted, and crawled up to his end, sitting next to him. He pulled the blankets up so that I was covered by them too. Side by side, we could just fit in the single bed.

"Why do you even use blankets? You're too hot to need them." I pointed out.

Quil shrugged, "It's weird not sleeping with blankets." He said.

"Hmm." I said, getting sleepy.

"Yeah." Quil said, his eyes closing a little bit.

We talked for a little bit longer, but in the end, our words became kind of slurred, and indistinct. I eventually fell asleep next to Quil.

***

I jerked awake the next morning, my dream ending abruptly. I was all of a sudden, exposed to the cold air around me, so I snuggled in closer to whatever it was that was lying next to me, keeping me warm. The blankets weren't on me anymore, so I looked around me, searching for them. But when I looked down, towards my feet, I felt my face turn darker; both an embarrassed, and an angry blush. I was lying over Quil's chest, and his hand was resting on my butt. I looked up at him, lying peacefully asleep, but then decided that wasn't about to last.

"Quil." I said loudly.

His eyes snapped open, "Huh? What's up?" He asked me sleepily.

"Do you realise what's going on? And where your hand is?" I growled.

He looked around him, and then down at his hand. His eyes widened, and he drew his hand back quickly.

"Sorry," He muttered, "Sorry."

"Hmm."

I rolled off him, and stood up, stretching my legs. I walked over to the window and looked outside. It was still dark, but it was pouring with rain. The wind blew the trees branches and leaves noisily.

"I think we'll need an umbrella this morning." I said.

***

Quil walked me back over to my place quickly, and helped me through my window. He promised that he would see me later tonight, once he had finished patrols. I told him I would go to Emily's for the day. I got dressed after he left, and once my parents got up, I went into the kitchen for breakfast. At about 10am, I drove myself over to Sam and Emily's in Quil's car. He let me borrow it when I liked. But when I got there, Emily wasn't in the kitchen like she normally was. She wasn't there at all. Instead, Jake was there.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, as I walked through the front door, and saw Jake sitting on the couch, "Where's Emily?"

"She had to go do some stuff in Port Angeles today. She asked me to wait around so that I could let you know." He said.

"Aren't you meant to be on patrol with everybody else?" I asked, annoyed that Quil had gone out, when Jake wasn't even going with him. After all, this was all being done for Jake and Bella.

"Sam told me to go see Bella today. She could do with some extra protection. They found a new trail yesterday."

"Oh."

"So I'm going to see her now. Do you want to come? Otherwise you'll be alone here. And I'm pretty sure Quil would kill me if I left you alone." Jake said.

"Wouldn't that be kind of awkward? Me, you, and Bella?"

"I have to go pick her up from the Cullen's. Strictly, we're not allowed there, but under the circumstances, we've always got Bella with one of us watching over her. Vampire or Wolf."

"I guess so then."

We went in Jake's car. I drove, because Jake was still tired. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night. I wondered if mine and Quil's sleeping arrangements for last night would be exposed, since the pack shared a mind in wolf form. Dammit. That wasn't something that I wanted spread around. I mentally cursed myself for falling asleep next to Quil last night, and pressed my foot down on the accelerator a little harder.

"Woah, there. Slow down." Jake said from the passenger seat.

I sighed, and relieved a little of the pressure I was putting on the pedal. Jake was right. It was dangerous driving in this weather. It had begun to storm, and it was very wet and windy.

"Just take this right." Jake said.

I pulled on the steering wheel, trying to manoeuvre the wheels of the car around the tight corner, but it didn't work. I felt the back tyres swing, and soon we were skidding across the wet road. I slammed my foot down on the brakes, and then pulled again at the steering wheel, trying to straighten up, but to no avail. The last thing I remember seeing was the green of the surrounding trees getting closer and closer to me. Soon, everything was black.

**AN: Please review. And if anyone can come up with a good summary for this story for me to use, I will PM you a nice little preview of the next chapter. Same goes for the first person to guess the name of the artist, and the name of the song, that I got the title of this story from. And while you're at it, go have a read of my new story. It's called Sand In Your Pockets, and I'm about to post chapter two, in a few minutes. Have a read of my other stories as well: Get Some Grace, and That's What I'll Have. Cheers, *H***


	12. Tree

**AN: Sup guys. Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been superbusy. But I'm not anymore, so lots of updates. Please REVIEW!!! SM owns what I haven't created myself. REVIEW**

**Tree**

**Jacob's POV**

I think I blacked out for a minute, when the car hit the tree. The last thing I remembered was yelling at Jordy, trying to get her to stop, but she couldn't get it back under control. I looked around for her, and saw her slumped over the steering wheel. She had a few cuts on her face, and her side of the car looked badly dented. As soon as I saw her, I knew I had to get help for her. She did _not_ look okay. I climbed as quickly as I could, out of the car, not really bothering to be careful of my injuries. I could feel them healing already. I went around to her side of the car, and tried to prise the door open, but I couldn't. It had been smashed in. When I couldn't get the door open, I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. I could pull her out from my side, but I had heard that you shouldn't do that, just in case they've hurt their back or something. I decided I would have to leave the car, and phase, so that I could contact the others.

***

_Sam!_ I called urgently, in my head.

_What is it?_ He asked. I heard other anxious voices ask as well.

I replayed the whole scene to them. The crash, and Jordy, and how I didn't know what to do now. I heard Quil let out a stream of swear words, and then he howled.

_We'll be there soon. Phase back and look after Jordy._ Sam said.

I phased back before Quil could say anything directly to me, but his thoughts were so pained and angry. He was worried she was going to die. And I couldn't even tell him that she would be okay, because I didn't know. I had no idea how extensive her injuries were.

***

The other guys arrived a minute later. Sam first, then Jared and Paul, then Quil. They all phased back to human form, but you should have seen Quil's hands. When he looked through the car window at Jordy, they shook so much. I was worried he would phase again, and hurt her further, but when I asked him if he was okay, he yelled at me, saying that he would never hurt her. I'd never seen him like this before.

Together, Quil and Sam yanked the door from its hinges so that they could get to Jordy easily. I hadn't seen the other side of her yet, because it was hidden by the door, but it wasn't pretty. Blood was seeping through, under her shirt. Quil immediately lifted her shirt, and inspected the wound. To my relief, it was only a small cut. It only looked so bad, because her shirt was white, and the blood stains were vivid. He began trying to pull her out, but Sam stopped him and ordered me to go to the Cullen's to get Carlisle. He said that Jordy needed a doctor, and he was the closest one.

I phased, and ran there as quickly as I could. They must have heard me coming, because when I arrived there, they were all out on the front porch. Weird; they never usually did that when I came over. Then I remembered that Edward could hear my thoughts. I played out the scene in my head again, showing him what had happened and he started talking to Carlisle right away. I looked over at Bella, who was standing next to Edward, and gave her my best wolfy smile, even though this was no time for smiling at all.

"Jacob," Carlisle said, "I'm going to go and help Jordan. We'll bring her back here. I'll take my car. Now, how far along the road is she?"

_She's just around the corner. Take a left at the end of your driveway, and the car is on the first bend. About a minute's drive away._ I said, in my head, to Edward. He nodded, and repeated this to Carlisle. As soon as Edward had told him, he ran inside, and then came back out with a doctor's bag. I left, as soon as he had climbed into his car.

I got back to the car before Carlisle. He arrived about 20 seconds later, and was over by Jordy's side in the blink of an eye. I followed him. Quil was in human form, right next to Carlisle, firing questions at him.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, Quil."

"Will she be okay?"

"She should be."

"What do you mean, she _should_ be?"

"I mean that I'll have to take a closer look back at my house."

"You're not taking her to a hospital?"

"That's not necessary. I've got everything we need, at my house. And it's much closer."

"But what if-"

Sam cut him off, "Quil! Let the doctor do his work. You're not helping anybody by getting in his way." He said.

Quil growled, "She's my imprint."

"I know. And that's why you need to step back. You want to help her, right?"

Quil went quiet. He knew that Sam was right. He backed away slowly, but only the tiniest bit.

Carlisle's hands moved over her back, feeling along her spine. Probably checking for broken bones. A normal person wouldn't be able to tell, just from feeling, but Carlisle looked like he knew what he was doing. After a minute, he looked up, and addressed Quil.

"Her back isn't broken."

Quil sighed with relief, and moved closer.

"Can we get her out then?" He asked.

"Let's try. But we want to do it _very_ smoothly; we don't want to hit her head. I'll need you're help."

Quil nodded, and moved right up next to him. He put his arms around Jordy with more care than I'd ever seen anybody use, and gently began sliding her towards him. When she was tucked safely against Quil's chest, she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, and she looked up at Quil.

"Jord! Please just stay awake!" He said urgently.

She gasped, and then her eyes closed again. The pain was clear on Quil's face, but he kept himself under control _so_ well. He knew that one mistake could be disastrous.

_So_ carefully, Jordy was moved into the back of Dr. Cullen's car, where Quil laid her across the back seat, with her head in his lap. Carlisle closed the doors on them, and then came back over to us, picking up his bag.

"I suppose there will be some of you who want to come back with us?" He asked.

"Maybe just Embry, Jacob, and I?" Sam said, looking around at the rest of us, "Jared, and Paul, you can go home if you like. Probably should keep patrolling. The rest of us will be back soon though."

Jared and Paul nodded, and took their leave, while Embry leaned against the wrecked car, looking anxious. I stood between him and Sam.

"I will send Edward and Rosalie to come and get the car. They'll sort something out for you Jacob." Dr. Cullen said.

I nodded. I didn't feel like speaking. I felt terrible.

"We'll run to your house. We'll be there soon." Sam said, and then he motioned to us, to follow him into the woods that surrounded us. Embry followed him straight away, but I lingered for a moment.

"Just, please look after her." I said, and then I followed my brothers.

**Jordan's POV**

My eyes opened to an unfamiliar scene. It was white, and clean, and bright. No-one else was in the room. I tried to lift my head, to get a better look around me, but a sudden roll of nausea passed through me, and I let my head drop back down. But when it made contact with the pillow, I gasped in pain, and reached up to feel what had caused this.

My fingers found a bumpy line, which continued for about 5 cm. This seemed only natural, after mine and Jake's accident, but why else did my head feel strange? I felt around a little more, and then I realised what was wrong. My dreadlocks were _gone_. Someone had _undone _my dreadlocks. Now all I could feel covering my head was a big silky pile of what I assumed was girly looking hair. I tried to get up again so that I could take a look in a mirror.

First, I slid my legs over the edge of the bed, and the propped myself up on one arm, holding my head with the other to stop the pain. Eventually, I ended up with my feet on the floor, only standing because the bed was there for me to lean on. I felt so weak, and so sore, and so tired. All I wanted was Quil. But I didn't know where he was.

"Quil?" I called, in a hoarse voice. I needed water.

A few seconds later, he rushed in, like he had been waiting just outside the door, and as soon as he saw me, he moved even faster, coming to my assistance. He put one arm around my waist, and the other held my arm. He took almost all of my weight.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, worriedly.

"I want to wash my face." I lied, knowing that he would never help me if he knew that I was only out of bed to look at my hair.

"Do you want help?" He asked.

I looked up at him, my eyes full of admiration. I nodded sheepishly, and he helped me into the bathroom that was only accessible from the room I had been staying in.

As soon as I saw myself in the mirror, I broke down. Everything that had happened hit me all at once. Where was Jake? Was he okay? He wasn't dead was he? This was all my fault. I had crashed the car. Who had helped me? Where were we? What happened to the car? Who had undone my dreadlocks? Why did I hurt so much?

The tears came out quickly and steadily, sobs wracking my body. My legs began shaking, and Quil sank to the floor with me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Shh. You're okay." He murmured.

"What about Jake? Where is he?" I wailed.

"Jord, he's okay. He got out of the car straight away to get help for you. He's not hurt at all."

"What about his car?"

"Why are you worrying about his car?"

"He built it himself. It took him so long, and I wrecked it." I sobbed.

Quil sighed, "Oh, Jord, he's not mad."

I buried my head further into his chest, and tried to stop my crying.

"Who undid my hair?"

"Alice."

"Why did she do that?"

"She said it would be better for the cut that you've got on your head. She said that it would be cleaner, and easier for the doctor to stitch it up." Quil said, stroking my hair.

"I know that they were helping me, and I'm thankful for that. I really am. But my hair is horrible. I hate it."

"I like it."

"It's girly, and soft, and shiny, and so... different."

Quil was silent for a moment, but then spoke in a low voice.

"I think you look _beautiful_." He said, right into my ear.

His lips brushed my neck, and his arms tightened around me. My eyes closed for a second, and then I turned my neck so that I was looking at him. Our faces were about two inches apart. His eyes were amazing. They were such a dark brown that they were almost black, but they had tiny golden flecks in them. So small that you wouldn't notice unless you were regularly this close to him. I liked the fact that I noticed the gold in his eyes, and so, I hoped that I would see him like this... often. It was right then, when we were sitting together, on the bathroom floor, that I realised that Emily was right. I loved him too much. Too much to go any further in a relationship. At the moment anyway.

And that was why I had to move away.

"You're my best friend, Quil." I said, as I pushed myself out of his lap.

He sighed, frustrated, and leaned back on the cabinet that was behind him.

"Are we really gonna keep going on like this?" He asked.

I looked down at my legs, which were folded under me, trying to avoid his gaze. I didn't answer him. I didn't know what to say.

"We can't do it like this anymore, Jord. I can't keep on pretending that I don't love you as more than a friend anymore, because I do. I love you."

I had never, ever thought that I would hear those words come out of my best friend's mouth. Not to me, anyway. So I didn't know what to do. Still, I didn't answer him, and when I didn't Quil's face turned annoyed. He shook his head, and raked his hands through his hair. He looked so upset, and that wasn't what I had wanted to happen, but I _really_ did _not_ know whether we should take things any further. I didn't want either of us to get hurt.

I put my hands on the edge of the bathtub, and pushed myself into a standing position, but my knees began to shake again. Quil was behind me in a second, holding me up, with his hands around my waist. He walked me back into the bedroom, and helped me onto my bed. Still, I was silent. But just as Quil was about to close the bedroom door behind him, I called his name.

"Quil?"

"Yeah?" He turned around expectantly.

"Do my parents know what's happening?"

His face fell. He had obviously been expecting me to say something else.

"I called them. I told them you had had an accident on the way over to your friend's house. That your friend's father was a very good doctor, and that the accident wasn't serious. They yelled at me, but I handled it. They're coming to visit you later today." He said.

"Alright."

Quil exited the room, the door closing loudly behind him.

**AN: Please review. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. And please read my other stories: Get Some Grace, and Sand In Your Pockets. And also That's What I'll Have. Remember to Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Couch

**AN: Hey guys. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I loved writing it, and I was so happy when I finished coz I put so much effort in. please review. SM owns what I don't.**

**Couch**

The next day, after my parents had visited me, I went back to La Push. And over the following week, Quil was still patrolling, and the whole pack was preparing for the arrival of Victoria and her army of newborns. Everyone was stressing, especially Jacob. He was really mad, because Bella had asked for Edward to stay with her during the fight that was ahead. I could understand why he was mad, because that was selfish. Her own boyfriend wasn't going to fight for her, and instead, she's making everybody else fight for her life. Including _my_ boyfriend. Wait. Shit. No. Quil's not my boyfriend. Dammit. What the hell is happening to me?

Lately, mine and Quil's relationship had grown very strained. With him always out on patrols, he was always tired and easily annoyed, but I was always in a bad mood because I hardly ever got to see him. I didn't know why I all of a sudden felt so attached to Quil, but I had a funny feeling it had to do with what Emily had told me the other day. I didn't want to admit it, but I had a feeling that she might be right.

Yet, at the rate we were going, I couldn't see anything happening any time soon. We had hardly had any time to ourselves lately, and it was certainly taking its toll. But tonight would be the perfect opportunity to do something together. Even if we just watched a movie at home. My Dad was going out of town for a few days on a business trip, and my Mum was going with him. Quil's parents would be out tonight as well. They were going out for dinner in Port Angeles. The only problem was that Quil would be out too. Busy patrolling with the rest of the pack. That left me home alone. I could go to Emily's if I wanted, but lately I had been feeling like I was trespassing on her hospitalities too often. I was always there. It was lunch time now, so I figured that the boys would be at Emily's to eat. I decided to call, so that I could talk to Quil. I had been cooking up a plan.

The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hey. Who have I got there? Jared, or Embry?" I asked.

"Embry."

"I knew it. Hey, is Quil there?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll put him on for you."

There was quiet for a minute, and then another voice.

"Jord?"

"Hey, Quil."

"What's up? How're you doing?" He asked.

"Yeah, nothing. I'm at home. How was patrol?"

"It was alright. No new trails so far."

"That's good. So... things are looking pretty safe for today then?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Do you have to go on patrol tonight then?"

Quil sighed, "Do you need me?" He asked.

I was quiet for a moment, but then spoke again.

"I just... It's been a while since we've spent time together. You know, properly. Like I stay over at your place every night, but you always have to leave for patrols." I said quietly, feeling kind of bad now.

He sighed again, "I'll see what I can do, Jord. Hang on a minute."

I waited again, for him, and when I heard him pick the phone back up, I listened carefully, waiting for him to say something.

"Sam said I can have tonight off, but I have to patrol for the rest of the afternoon, and tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you later okay? My place? You've got the key. Or you could just climb through my window." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I laughed, "I'll see you later then." I said.

"Bye, Jord."

***

I spent the rest of the day around the house, watching TV, pottering around in my room, fiddling on the computer. By the time it was 5:30, I was getting impatient, so I decided to go and wait at Quil's. But when I crossed the road and opened the front door, the sight before me made me both angry, and sympathetic.

Quil lay asleep on the couch, sprawled out on his back with one hand resting on his bare chest, and one tucked behind his head. Half of me wanted to tip a glass of water on him and wake him up, and the other half wanted to let me sleep until he would never be tired again. I guess the half that wanted to wake him up won though. That was the angry side. So I slammed the front door behind me, and Quil jerked awake.

"What?! Huh?" He said loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Aw, Jord, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay awake." He said, pushing himself up so he was in a sitting position.

I breathed out angrily through my nose, and walked past him, down the hall, and into his bedroom. I climbed up the ladder, onto my top bunk, and reached up to my shelf, rummaging around for nothing in particular. Quil came in a second later, and he walked over to the edge of my bed. His head came up past the wooden frame easily.

"Jord..."

"Quil, I waited all day for you! I was home alone, all day, with nothing to do, except worry about you risking your life for fricking Bella! And I know that sounds selfish, but I don't care right now!" I slammed a little box down on my shelf, and then swivelled so that I was facing him, with my legs hanging over the side of the bed, "And then I come over here to wait for you to come home so that we can spend some time together, but you're already home. And you're asleep."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't do it on purpose. I just couldn't keep my eyes open."

"Well, are you gonna go back to sleep now, or are you gonna watch a movie with me or something?"

He laughed, "Aw, Jord. Do you really think I would pass up spending time with you just so I could go to sleep?" He asked.

He put his hands on either side of my legs, holding me there so I had to answer him. He looked up at me intently. I turned my face away and didn't answer.

"Jord, stop being stupid, and lets watch a movie." He said.

"It's not stupid!" I said indignantly.

"Okay, it's not stupid. I'm being stupid. Now will you come down from there?"

He rubbed his hands up and down my legs, and I just about melted. I felt so confused, yet I didn't want him to take his hands away. This felt right... so natural.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Alright." Quil said triumphantly. His hands tightened on me, and he lifted me from my bunk and placed me in front of him. He was so close to me, and he was so warm that I just wanted to give him a big hug. Back before all this imprinting business, I could have done that, but now, it might be taken the wrong way. I didn't know where that would lead. But I wanted to hug him _so_ badly.

So I did. I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry I got mad." I said.

"It's cool." He said, hugging me back.

We walked out to the lounge room, and I plopped down onto the couch, while Quil flicked through the DVD's in the cabinet. He held up various titles, while I either shook my head no, or nodded, allowing them into the maybe pile. In the end, we decided on a horror movie. Both mine and Quil's favourite type of movie. I hadn't seen it before, but Quil had and he told me that I would like it.

***

I didn't like it. I hated it. It scared the crap out of me, and throughout the movie, I was continually jumping, and grabbing Quil's hand. By the end of the movie, I was both laughing and crying, while I cuddled into Quil's side. The whole situation seemed so ridiculous. I thought it was so funny. Yet I was still crying from the fright I got at the end of the movie.

"I'm tired." I said, a moment after the credits started.

"I thought you'd never say it. I can hardly keep my eyes open here." Quil replied.

"Well, I'm going to bed then." I stood up, and walked down the hall, into Quil's room. He followed. I went straight over to his drawers and pulled out an old pair of cut off tracksuit pants and a big t-shirt, both belonging to Quil. He came up next to me, and started digging around in the drawer.

"I'm just gonna have a shower." He said, and then he left the room.

While he was out of the room, I got changed and climbed into bed. He came back about five minutes later, looking... gorgeous, in only a pair of cut offs. Before he climbed into his bed, he came and stood next to my bed, up near my head. His face was not far from mine.

"Night, Jord." He said, and then he kissed my cheek.

My eyes closed for a second, and I bit my lip, trying not to blush. I think Quil noticed, because when I opened my eyes, he was smiling.

"Night." He said.

He disappeared under me, and I heard him shuffling around on his bed, trying to get comfortable. I wished he was still up here with me though. I wanted him to stay with me.

We both called each other's name at the same time.

"Quil?"

"Jord?"

"You go first." Quil said.

"No, you go." I said, embarrassed about what I wanted to say now.

"Do you- Do you want to come down here?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yep." I said. That had been exactly what I was going to suggest.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, as I threw my blankets off, and made my way down the ladder. I crawled in under the blankets next to Quil. We lay on our sides, just staring at one another. His eyes were full of longing, and I imagined that I probably looked the same way.

All of a sudden, Quil crashed his lips onto mine. It was entirely welcome, but it was such a shock. My body went rigid.

"Are you alright?" Quil asked, moving his lips away from mine for a moment.

I nodded, and then pulled his face back to mine hungrily. We rolled so that he was lying under me. Quil's hands were roaming under the blanket, moving down my back, and then under my shirt, feeling along my spine.

"I love you, Quil." I said, in between kisses.

There. I had said it. I had finally said it. And now that I had, I realised that it had been true for a while now. Emily had been right. But not entirely. I did love him too much, but I would still start a relationship with him. That was all I wanted right now.

"I love you too." He said, and then he started planting soft kisses along my jaw, and down my neck.

I knew where this would lead though, and while I was perfectly obliged to kiss the crap out of Quil, I wasn't ready for anything more.

"Quil, Quil," I murmured, "We gotta stop."

"Are you serious? We're back to this again?" He groaned.

I rolled off him, and lay on my side next to him. I touched his face.

"Quil, this is big. I know, the other day in the bathroom, I wouldn't even let you kiss me, but this is different. This isn't just kissing. You know what'll happen if we keep going." I said.

"You think I would do anything without asking you first?" He asked incredulously, "Jord, I wouldn't do that. I'm not like that."

I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Is this good enough for now?" I asked.

His eyes closed, and he smiled.

"Definitely." He murmured.

"Okay," I said, kissing him again, "Night."

"Night."

"Oh, and if your hand ends up on my butt tonight, I don't mind you keeping it there this time."

He laughed, and pulled me closer to him.

"Night, Jord." He said.

**AN: Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW and have a read of my other stories: Get Some Grace, That's What I'll Have, Sand In Your Pockets. Cheers, *H***


	14. Flash

**AN: Sorry about the wait. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! SM owns what I don't**

**Flash**

I woke up the next morning when I felt Quil moving me off him so that he could get up.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"I gotta go on patrol." He said, sitting up.

"You _have_ to?" I asked, sitting up next to him.

"Yeah, I have to," He said, turning to me, "I wish I didn't, but I have to."

His big warm hands rubbed up and down my arms. Dammit, now I _really_ didn't want him to go.

"Okay." I reluctantly agreed.

"We'll do something when I get back, okay? We'll go fishing like we used to. I promise."

"Can I stay here til then? My parents are out of town, remember?"

"Sure. If you want. But the only people who'll be here are my parents, if they even stay home."

"Oh. Is there anyone _not_ going on patrol?"

Quil thought for a moment, but then said, "Everyone's busy helping out at the moment."

I sighed, and lay back down. Quil turned, and leaned down over me, his hands planted on either side of my head.

"I'm sorry, Jord. You know I would stay with you if I could, but I gotta do this. I can't disobey orders." He said.

"I know." I said miserably.

He leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine, for a moment, and then pulled away. But I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him back down. My lips on his cut off his laugh.

Finally, ours mouths parted, both of as breathing heavily.

"You're making this hard." He said with a grin.

"That was kind of the point."

"Well, as much as I _really_ want to stay, I can't. I'm gonna be late."

"Fine." I huffed.

Quil moved away, and went over to his drawers. I rolled over and closed my eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

***

When I woke up, I found myself alone in Quil's room. It wasn't a first for me, but it was a first in these circumstances. I was actually kind of shocked at what had happened. I mean, I had just shared a bed with my best friend. We had been kissing and everything. I could honestly say, I had never seen it coming. But I had enjoyed it. Being so close with Quil felt... amazing. I had been close with him before, but this was a new kind of closeness. It was so great to know that someone cared so much about you. He was the person who knew me best in the world. He knew my strong points, and my weak points, and he still loved me. He knew that I could almost always beat him in videogames, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut sometimes, and said some stupid things. But he had always supported me and cared for me.

Ever since this imprinting thing, what we felt for each other was increased tenfold, though. I felt so much more love for him, now that I had acknowledged my true feelings, but with that came increased frustration. I felt like I never wanted to be separated from him, and that meant that whenever I was away from him, I was miserable and grumpy. But I knew, that when I got him back again, I would still be frustrated to a point, because of all the pent up longing and wanting. I knew that when he got back, from wherever he was, all I would want to do is kiss and hug him, and show him how much I loved him and missed him. It would be stupid of me to do that though. Because I would come on as... I don't know, desperate, I guess. I had finally gotten Quil, and I didn't want to be throwing myself all over him. I didn't want to give the wrong impression. I knew I wouldn't be able to help myself though. I knew that this afternoon when Quil got home, there would probably be lots of... kissing. I wasn't quite satisfied with this morning's goodbye.

***

I decided to get out of Quil's parent's way for a little while, so I crossed the road, and went back to my own house. I just pottered around; watched TV for a while, ate, played x-box. But by three in the afternoon, with Quil not back yet, I was getting bored... and tired. My eyelids began to droop, as I sat on the couch, watching some boring infomercial. But just as my eyes were about to shut completely, something caught my eye; a bright flash outside the window. I jerked awake, and looked over to where I had seen the flicker of light. There was something unnatural and out of place about it, so I stood up, and wandered over, to peer through the glass...

I quickly dropped to the ground, and out of sight, because staring at me from behind a tree branch was the scariest looking human being I had ever seen. If it was even human at all. I mean, it had _red_ eyes. Not exactly a sign of health in my book. I knew from what Quil had told me, that this was not good. It was very dangerous. Because 'it' was a vampire.

I commando crawled into my kitchen, determined not to let the creepy leech see me. Although that probably wouldn't help, since it had already seen and smelt me now, but I did anyway. I didn't want to risk anything. I didn't know what to do though, because I thought Quil would be on patrol still, with the rest of the guys, so I decided to call Emily. Maybe she would know what to do.

I dialled her home number, and waited for somebody – anybody – to pick up.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Sam?" I whispered.

"Yeah, is that you Jordy? What's wrong?"

"I need to speak to Quil. Is he there?"

"Yeah, I'll put him on, but are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

I heard him sigh, and faintly say, "There's something wrong with Jordy." But then the phone was passed to Quil.

"What is it, Jord? What's wrong?"

"There's someone outside my house. I'm pretty sure it was a vampire. It had red eyes." I said quietly.

He cursed very loudly, and then began speaking in a rushed voice.

"Jord, listen to me, okay? This is important. I want you to lock every door and window in your house, and try to keep out of sight. Hide in your bedroom or something. That's the best we can do until I get there. I'll bring the whole pack, and we'll deal with this."

"Okay." I whispered nervously.

"Is it still there? Can you see it?"

I leaned out the kitchen door so that I could see through the window in the lounge room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"I don't think it is."

"Okay, wait in your bedroom. I'll come to the window, so we don't have to take you straight out the front door. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I breathed. Then the line went dead.

I darted about the house, locking every window and door, just like Quil had told me to. Then went into my bedroom and curled up next to my bed, waiting for Quil to come and save me. I had to admit, this didn't look like the best start to our relationship.

***

Quil arrived at my window under five minutes later, but gave me the fright of my life, when he appeared at the window. I had been watching for any sign of movement outside, and Quil's sudden appearance on the other side of the glass made my hand fly up to my mouth to stifle a scream. He looked at me apologetically through the glass, and I staggered to my feet, to unlock and open the window for him. He climbed in, and immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone today." He said, into my ear.

"It's okay. You had to go."

"I should have made sure you were safe. This is my fault."

"No it's not. Now let's just get out of here."

He helped me out of the window, and onto the ground.

"We lost the leech," He said, "It wasn't here when we arrived, but the rest of the guys are following the trail."

"Okay." I said quietly. I didn't really know what to do, with all this going on.

Quil drove us to Sam and Emily's, and after a little while, the most of the guys returned. The only ones missing were Jacob, Jared, and Seth. I instantly panicked when they didn't arrive with Sam, Embry, and Paul.

"Where are the rest?" I asked, standing up from my spot on the couch.

"Patrolling. We lost the leech. It was too far ahead by the time we got onto its trail. The best we can do now is to keep the patrols up." Sam said, in his strong, calm voice.

Quil swore loudly, and stood up. His hands pulled through his hair, and he turned back to me.

"You're not leaving my sight, Jord." He said.

**AN: Please review!! And read my others stories. I have two completed: Get Some Grace, and That's What I'll Have. And another one which is still being written: Sand In Your Pockets. Cheers, *H***


	15. Wheelbarrow

**AN: Sup guys. What's happening? I am SO sorry it's been so long. It had been getting really hard to write this story, because I wasn't happy with where it was headed, so I had to do a little rearranging. Which is good, because now I have a clear picture of everything, and I even have a supercool sequel planned. So look out for that when it comes along. Thanks for all the reviews, and story alerts. Maybe I'll get a review from you guys this time. Hope you like. SM owns. REVIEW!!!! Please.**

**Wheelbarrow**

That night, I stayed at Sam and Emily's. Sam said that it would be the best place for me to stay, since my parent's were out of town, and since that's where most of the pack would be at any one time. Sam, Paul, and Jared patrolled that night and Embry and Jake stayed with Quil and I. Seth went home, for his mum's birthday dinner.

It was actually a pretty fun night. Even though Quil really didn't let me out of his sight. He followed me everywhere. And I meant everywhere. He even walked me to the bathroom. He was being _very_ overprotective, but it was kind of sweet. We just spent the night watching movies all together, which was really nice, because we hadn't had just the three of us together in ages. Probably since before any of this happened.

They kept my mind off the vampire incident this afternoon, and they made me feel safe. When it got late, and I was getting tired, Jake and Embry left to go and help the others on patrol. Sam had let Quil stay with me because he thought that somebody should be around to make sure I didn't get into any trouble. I knew Quil would have stayed with me even if Sam hadn't of let him though.

When I started drifting off to sleep on the couch, Quil carried me into the spare bedroom that Emily had set up, and put me down on the bed. He stepped back, and away from me, and just looked at me, as if he were unsure of what to do. He seemed to be deciding whether o join me in the bed, or to just leave.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah," He sighed, and then took another step back, "I'll just... Night, Jord."

And then he headed for the door, but just after I heard it click, I called out for him.

"Quil?"

He was back in a flash, and at my side, kneeling by the bed.

Neither of us said anything, because as soon as he was next to me, I had leaned over to him, and planted my lips on his. He responded enthusiastically, and slowly moved so that he was on the bed with me, hovering over me.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said quietly, pulling his mouth away from mine.

"It's okay."

"I just thought... I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"I know what you mean. It's a bit weird after last night isn't it?"

"A little bit."

"You know, I never thought that we would end up like this." I said.

"Yeah," Quil agreed, shifting so that he lay next to me, "But I like it better this way."

I laughed, "Me too. I couldn't do this before." I said, and then kissed him softly.

"I'm glad things changed a bit then." He said. He gave me one last kiss, and then stood up.

"I should get back out there." He said.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"I'll be just out there if you need me."

***

I ran out to Quil, as soon as I heard the noise. I wasn't sure what it was, and I didn't know if Quil had heard it, so I went to get him. He was sitting on the couch, almost asleep, and there were noises coming from the other side of the front door.

"Can't you hear that?!" I demanded.

His eyes opened Quil, and he jerked upright, turning to face me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That noise."

"It's just the rest of the pack." He said.

"Oh," I said quietly, "I just thought..."

I trailed off, feeling stupid for overreacting.

"It's okay," He said, as the door opened, "Come here."

I joined him on the couch, as the rest of the guys trudged inside, looking tired.

"What happened?" Quil asked, "Did you lose her?"

"No, we got her. She's gone now," Sam said, "You're safe."

"Yeah, but Bella's not." Jake grumbled.

There was an awkward silence, and everyone looked at each other, while Jake walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" I asked quietly after a moment.

"He's just upset that we haven't been able to catch the red-headed leech that easily." Paul said, dropping down onto the couch.

"He sounded a little more than upset, Paul. He sounded pissed off," I said, standing up, "Maybe I should go talk to him."

I walked down the hall, and stopped outside the bathroom door.

"You okay in there, Jake?" I called tentatively, "Maybe we should talk."

"I don't want to talk. This is such bullshit. We get the vampire that's tracking you this easily, but we can't even follow Victoria's trail for half an hour." He said, getting agitated.

I stepped back from the door.

"Fine, we won't talk." I hissed, and then walked back out to the lounge.

"What did he say to you?" Quil growled, his hands starting to shake.

"It's nothing," I said, trying to calm him down, "Let's go."

Quil stood up, and joined me as I walked towards the door.

"He just angry because he can't understand why it was so easy to catch this one, but it's been so hard to catch Victoria." Sam explained.

"Yeah, I got that." I snapped, grabbing my jacket.

"We'll be around tomorrow." Quil said.

"Not if Jake's going to be here." I muttered.

Quil breathed out loudly through his nose. He must have heard me. He put his hand on my back, and nudged me towards the door. I opened it, and he followed me outside.

We walked down to his car, which was parked on the side of the road, and I went around to the driver's side.

"Let me drive." Quil said.

"No."

"Jord, let me drive."

"I want to."

"I _don't_ want you to." Quil said through clenched teeth.

"I'm driving, Quil. I need something to take my mind off Jake."

"You know, Jake's got reason to be angry."

My jaw dropped. He was taking Jake's side in this, over his own girlfriend?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said loudly, close to yelling.

"I would feel the same if I was in his position. Stop overreacting." Quil said, his voice rising too.

I didn't know what to say to him, really, because deep down, I knew he was right. But I didn't want to give in to him.

"I'm walking home. See you around, Quil." I said, turning away from him, and starting off down the foot path.

"See you around?!" Quil yelled after me, "After all we've been through, I get a 'see you around'?!"

I spun back around to face him, ready for a screaming match.

"Yep. I'll see you around sometime. Don't know when. Doesn't really matter. You'll probably be spending your time with Jake. You know, just chatting about how unfair it is that the _vampire_ that was after me got caught. Saying how it would have been better for it to still be out there, chasing me." I said acidly.

Quil was shaking hard now, his hands balled up into fists by his sides. He made no move when Sam came running out of the house, followed by Paul, and Embry. They must have heard us yelling. Sam and Paul grabbed him by the arms, and held him tightly, and Quil made no struggle. He was shaking so hard though, and it was scary.

"Take her, Embry." Sam ordered.

Embry started towards me, and grabbed me quite roughly by the wrist, pulling me towards the car.

"Quick," He said, "Get inside."

I climbed obediently into the passenger's seat, and waited for Embry to get into the driver's side. He got in quickly, and started the car. He pulled away from the curb, and turned around, so that he was driving in the general direction of my house.

I was shaking a little bit myself. I was scared, and upset, but most of all, angry. This had been the first major fight Quil and I had had, and over something so... small. I was still angry though. I was tired of this constant running around trying to catch vampires. I think that's probably why we had both snapped so easily. We were exhausted. Both physically, and emotionally. The last few months had been draining. They had left us all tired.

I wasn't sleepy when we reached home though. I wasn't tired in the sense that I felt like sleeping. I was wide awake, and I was fuming. I thanked Embry quickly, not allowing him to follow me inside. I just left him standing next to Quil's car, outside my house.

I stormed into my empty house, thankful that my parents were away, so that I didn't have to explain myself. I went straight into my bedroom, and got changed into my pyjamas; a big t-shirt, which was one of Quil's old ones, that reached halfway down my thighs. I climbed into bed, and clamped my eyelids closed, but I couldn't get to sleep. I hadn't slept in my own bed in ages, so it was kind of strange. I rolled over, and looked at the clock on my bedside table; 2 am. Late. Or early? Whatever, closed my eyes again, and tried to sleep.

I opened my eyes again at 4am. I wasn't sure whether I had dosed off or not though. I couldn't remember. I suddenly shivered, and curled into a ball under my blankets. But is still wasn't warm enough, and this prevented me from getting to sleep. But I knew something else was stopping me though. Quil. He wasn't there with me, and I needed him. After our fight, I needed to say that I was sorry, and get him back, because I knew in my heart that I hadn't meant what I had said. I knew that I had made him angry, and that made me upset, because I never wanted that. I had to fix it.

I climbed out of bed, and stumbled in the dark, over to my door. I went down the hall and to the front door, which I opened, and stepped out into the cold night. I tried to pull the loose t-shirt closer tighter around me, but to no avail. I was still freezing. I rushed across the road, and around the side of Quil's house, to where I knew his bedroom window was. I climbed up onto the unused wheelbarrow which I had strategically placed there years ago, so that I could look through his window.

I was expecting to see him asleep in bed, but no. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He was thinking. I knew, because I had seen him do this so many times before. He usually did it when he thought he had done something wrong, or when he was upset, or when he just wasn't feeling good. Maybe he was thinking about our fight. Probably.

I watched him for maybe ten minutes, and in that time, he didn't move. He must have been thinking hard. But it hurt me to see him looking so... vulnerable. So I knocked quietly on the window. His head shot up, and looked over towards me, eyes searching. When his eyes locked on mine, such strong feelings surged through me that I nearly fell off the edge of the wheelbarrow. He stood up immediately, and lurched towards the window, his hands fumbling on the catch, in his haste to unlock it.

He lifted the window quickly, and held his hand out to me, not saying a word. He pulled my through, and set me on the ground in front of him. He looked down at me, and I stared up at him, my eyes burning into his.

"Sorry." I said, simply.

"Me too," He replied, "Sorry."

I leaned in for a hug, and his arms gripped tightly around me.

"I would always take your side you know." He said.

"Good, coz I need you."

I thought he would just laugh and blow it off, but instead, he stepped out of the hug, and looked down at me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, duh."

"So you didn't mean it when you said you'd just see me around?" He questioned.

"I didn't mean that." I said sincerely.

He must have been able to tell by the look on my face, that I was being genuine, so he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed, kissing my cheek on the way.

We fell asleep together that night. Or morning I should say. I wasn't happy, exactly, but I was relieved that we had forgiven each other for the stupid things we had said. I still felt a sense of unease though. I could tell that something was still not right. My world was getting confused, and so was I. The lines between reality and fairytale were beginning to blur. The events of the day had confirmed this for me. So while I was contented in lying in Quil's arms, I was still restless.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys. Let me know if you like it by leaving me a review. Story alerts are great, but reviews are really what I strive for. They help me get ideas, and inspire my writing. Also, please read and review my other stories: Get Some Grace, and That's What I'll Have, which are both finished, and also Sand In Your Pockets.**


	16. Door

**AN: Pretty short chapter this time. But the next one will be long and hopefully AMAZING. By my standards, anyway. anyways, REVIEW!! SM owns what I don't.**

**Door**

A few days later, we received word from the Cullens, that Victoria and her newborn army were on their way. Some chick named Alice had apparently 'seen' them. The boys went into a frenzy. We were all just sitting around at Sam and Emily's, when the phone rang. Sam picked it up, said a few rushed words, and then hung up.

"Let's go, guys. They're on their way." He said.

Everybody stood up, except for me, and started moving quickly around the room. Sam and Emily were hugging, and staring into each other's eyes, Paul and Seth were talking animatedly, about how they would 'kick ass', and over in the corner, Kim and Jared were having a very intimate kiss. Embry was just standing there, looking kind of awkward, but Jake; you should have seen him. His face was blank, and void of all emotion. He was _scared_. I felt the same, and when I looked up at Quil, who was standing in front of me, looking down into my eyes with a worried expression, I thought I was going to cry. But I didn't though. I scrunched my eyes up, and looked down, willing myself not to break. Quil extended a hand, and I took it tentatively. He hauled me to my feet, and took me out the front door, and onto the grass outside Sam and Emily's house.

I stood there, watching Quil pace back and forth in front of me, while I bit down hard on my lip. Sometimes, he would stop, look over at me, then shake his head, and keep pacing. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when he finally stopped and faced me.

"I can't do it." He said.

"What?"

"I can't leave you."

I was silent as I stared at him.

"I'm not scared about the fighting. But I'm scared about what would happen to you if I didn't come back." He continued.

"But you will. You'll come back."

"Jord, this is a fricking army of vampires! We've never dealt with anything like this before!"

I just burst into tears. When he said this so bluntly, that he thought he might not come back, it hurt me. What would I do without him, and was he really going to risk his life for this?

Quil rushed towards me, and wrapped his strong arms around me, while I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. It was kind of embarrassing, crying all the time. But with the current situation I didn't feel like there was anything else I could do.

"Sorry, baby," He murmured, "I shouldn't have said that."

"But it's true though," I replied, "You've never done this before."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"That wasn't what you said a minute ago." I said, pulling out of his hug.

"I'm trying to make you feel better."

"Maybe I don't want to feel better. I shouldn't feel good that you're going away and risking your life. Be honest with me Quil. Why are you so scared?"

"I don't want to lose you, or for you to lose me," He said, looking me straight in the eye, "Because I love you."

I sighed, "I love you too."

"But what I can't understand is why Jake doesn't have to go." Quil said suddenly, firing up again.

"_What_?" I hissed.

"_Shit_. I didn't tell you, did I?"

"No." I growled.

"He's not going because he's taking Bella up to this camping spot with Edward, and also Seth. Because Bella doesn't want them to leave her." He explained in a rush.

"So wait, let me get this straight-" I began in a loud voice.

"Quiet down a bit. Jake'll hear you." Quil interjected.

"I don't care if Jake hears me," I said, even though I did speak a little quieter, "But that's not _fair_."

"I know."

"So Bella is safe. The two people that she "loves" are safe. But everyone else has to fight for them?! Explain to me how that is _fair_."

"I can't because it's not."

"I hate her. I _hate_ her. She's selfish. I don't know why she thinks she can do this." I said, getting a little hysterical.

Quil grabbed the tops of my arms, and looked down at me.

"I hate this too, but I have no choice." He said.

"You hate _this_. I hate _her_. And you have to go." I said, trying to clear my head. I was getting confused and angry and agitated.

Before Quil had time to reply, the rest of the pack, followed by Emily and Kim came out the front door. I fell silent, as Jake glared at me. I wasn't sure if he had heard mine and Quil's conversation or if he was still angry at me from the other day, but it hurt when he looked at me like that. We were good friends. Best friends, even, and now it had come down to this. We were all fighting amongst each other for a girl that I knew wouldn't choose Jake.

"Come on, Quil." Sam said, his voice full of authority.

Quil looked at me, his eyes full of longing, and then glanced back over at the pack. He bent down, and gave me a quick kiss before following them into the woods.

"I love you," He said just before he left, "And I'll be back."

I didn't say anything to him, which I later regretted, but allowed myself to be ushered inside by Emily, who had her other arm around a crying Kim.

***

It was a long night. I hardly slept. Well, actually I didn't. Emily and Kim and I sat in the lounge room, not saying a word, while we waited for all our loved ones to return. I was convinced that something terrible would happen. What if he didn't come back? Or what if he was even so much as hurt? I would _not_ be able to cope. If Quil got hurt, I would be furious. Furious at Bella, at Jacob, at Edward, at Sam, at him, but most of all at myself. I would feel like I hadn't done enough to look after him. I felt like that now. He shouldn't have had to go and fight today, but I let him go. What had I _done_?

Numerous times throughout the night, Emily had tried to usher me into one of the bedrooms, so that I could get some rest. Every time, I politely declined her offers. But this time when she asked, I stood up, and blatantly refused her.

"No, Emily. I'm waiting for them." I said, as I walked over to the front door.

She looked a little taken aback, but settled back into her seat on the couch, sharing a glance with Kim.

I stood in front of the door for a whole hour before my legs got sore. Still, they didn't return. By this time, it was early in the morning. Around 3AM by the clock in the kitchen. After a while, I sat in front of the door, with my knees drawn up under my chin, as I hugged my legs to my chest. I stared at the door, willing it to open. All I wanted right now was for Quil, and all my friends to return home safely.

***

By nine in the morning, I still hadn't drifted off to sleep, and I was still sitting curled up in front of the door. My whole body was cramping, and I was crying silently to myself, wondering when they would come home. I was in pain; they probably were to, and there was nothing I could do to help. For the first time in my entire life, I wanted to die. The way I felt was indescribable.

But finally, about half an hour later, the door opened, and the pack came in. Short of numbers.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Check out my other stories! They can be accessed from my profile page. so click on the link to it at the top of my page. I have 5 stories all together now. This on, Get Some Grace, That's What I'll Have, You, and Sand In Your Pockets. REVIEW!!!**


	17. Lounge

**AN: So sorry guys. It's been a while. The thingy wouldn't let me upload. ******** But, here you go! Thankyou for all the reviews. KEEP IT UP!! REVIEW!! SM owns the world of twilight... unfortunately.**

**Lounge**

"Where are they?" I asked when I counted three of them missing.

Paul made to speak, but I started talking before he could get a word out.

"No, don't tell me they're gone," I said, "No, where are they? Paul, what happened to them?"

"Jordy calm down-" He began.

But I cut him off hysterically again.

"Don't tell me to calm down, just tell me what happened to them, Paul. Where are they?" I asked, grabbing the front of his t-shirt and pulling on it.

Embry intervened, grabbing my hands and uncurling my fingers so that I released Paul, and then pulled me by the arm, over to the couch, where he sat me down.

"They're just taking Jake home." He said.

I let my head fall back, and breathed a loud sigh of relief. Slowly, I brought my head up so that I could talk again.

"Why are they going there? Are they okay?" Why didn't they come straight back here?"

"Jake got hurt, but he'll be okay. The others are just looking after him. They should be arriving there soon."

"He got hurt? I thought he wasn't fighting. He was supposed to stay with Bella."

"Well, Bella sort of... gave Jake some bad news, so he left. One of the newborns got their arms around him, and basically the whole right side of his body is broken."

"Oh, God," I breathed, "I have to go there now. I need to see them. I feel so bad."

"Why should you be feeling bad about this? It's not your fault." Embry asked.

"I just want to apologise to him. We've been fighting. And I _need_ to see Quil."

"I'll take you over." Embry said.

We went out to the car, and I walked around to the driver's side. We both got in without a word. I pulled out of the driveway, and drove us to Jake's. The guys were just carrying Jake in as we arrived. He had blood on him, and his right side looked kind of floppy and awkward. I'm almost ashamed to say that my eyes left my injured friend almost immediately, and moved onto Quil. He didn't look hurt, but I longed to give him the biggest hug I could manage. That would have to wait until Jake had been taken care of though. He was being pretty difficult actually. The language he was using was pretty impressive though. He was swearing his head off. Billy was sitting in the doorway in his wheelchair shaking his head. He didn't look to shocked or worried though, just sat there directing the guys on where to take him. Embry left me standing in the front yard and went to help them carry Jake inside. They were slow and careful, probably because they didn't want to hurt him any further.

I followed them in, and then waited in the small lounge room while they put Jake in his room. Soon, they came out, and closed the door behind them. Quil came straight over to me, lifted me off my feet, and kissed me tenderly on the mouth. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. But I pulled away quickly, slightly uncomfortable with our affections being so openly shown in Jake's lounge room.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I said, when Quil put me back down.

"I told you I'd be back." He said with a smile.

"Is Jake okay?"

"He'll be alright." He assured me.

"Can I go in and see him?"

"He's trying to get some sleep. You can go in later."

I sighed, but agreed, and sat down on the couch next to Embry.

"I'll wait until I can go in. I want to speak to him." I said.

"Okay." Quil said, sitting on my other side. He rested his head on my shoulder, and his hand on my thigh.

"Tired?" I asked, as I took his hand in mine. His thumb rubbed smooth circles into the side of my hand.

"You should go home and get some sleep."

"I'd rather stay with you."

"Maybe you could go rest in the spare room." I suggested.

"I think I will. Is that okay?"

"It's fine."

"Come wake me up when you want to go." He said, standing up.

"Okay." I said, leaning up for a quick kiss.

He kissed me once on the lips, and then on the cheek and disappeared down the hall.

I sat with Embry on the couch for about half an hour, before he got too tired to keep talking, and went home. He told me that he would wait with me if I wanted him to, but I told him to go home and have some rest. Quil was still here if I really needed him. A few hours went by, and I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up at three in the afternoon. I wouldn't have woken up, except I heard a door slamming, and I jerked awake. Billy wheeled himself into the lounge, and looked around. Firstly towards the door, and then over to me, bleary eyed on the couch.

"You didn't say anything to her did you?" He asked.

I looked over to the door.

"Say anything to who?" I asked.

"Bella."

"I was asleep. Was she here?"

"Yes. She was speaking to Jake."

"How come I wasn't allowed to see him?"

"Bella's circumstances were a bit more urgent. But you might like to go in now. By the looks of things, he'll be needing a friend."

I looked at him in confusion, trying to work out what he mean, but he just wheeled himself out of the room.

Still confused, I stood up slowly, stretching my achy body. I approached Jake's door slowly, and then tentatively knocked.

"I don't want to talk right now, Dad." He called back quietly.

"It's not Billy, it's me, Jordy."

There was silence for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Come in then." He said in a shaky voice.

I turned the doorknob, and looked around the door before rushing over to him. He was actually crying. I ran to him, and knelt next to the bed that he lay in. He tried to wipe the tears away, but it didn't really work. They just kept on coming. He was completely silent though. This was kind of what scared me. It was like he knew that nothing either of us could say would make things better. And he didn't have to tell me what was wrong. I could guess. Bella had rejected him for the last time. There was no hope now.

I didn't say anything to him either, because I knew there were no words that would offer him comfort. Instead I just gave him a big hug and let him cry into my shoulder, until the sleeve of my shirt was soaked. It seemed like it would never end. But when it did, he spoke.

"They're engaged, Jordy. It's all over now."

"Oh, Jake." I murmured, rubbing his back.

And that was it. That was all that had to be said to explain this. Bella had finally chosen Edward over Jake, just as we knew she would. And this had absolutely smashed Jake's heart to pieces. What was he supposed to do now? I think we all knew that his friends wouldn't be enough to keep him happy. He needed someone else in his life, and as much as I hated to say it, he needed Bella.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Go to my profile so that you can get the links to my other stories!! REVIEW!!**


	18. Epilogue

**AN: Hey guys, I know you'll be disappointed with this ending here, but GOOD NEWS!!! There's a SEQUEL!!! And it's posted NOW!! REVIEW this, and then GO READ IT!!!! YAY!!**

*****

**Epilogue**

Things are pretty hard now that Jake's run away. The pack hardly gets any rest, and that puts a bit of a strain on mine and Quil's relationship. But we'll get there. Hopefully. And hopefully Jake will come home safe. He ran left when he got an invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding. It was hard to see him go like that.

Well, I didn't actually _see_ him go, but I sure as hell felt it. And so did Quil. I remember when Quil came home from patrol the day it happened, and he had this look on his face, like someone had died. I ran to him, and just hugged him. He told me that Jake had run away, and when I looked up at him, he looked so upset. We'd both lost one of our best friends.

Embry was pretty upset too. I drive over and see him a lot. (Yeah, I got a car. It's crappy, but it does the job.) But he's especially lonely because he doesn't have an imprint. And not even a girlfriend. So I visit him. He needs his friends.

Anyway, hopefully things will work out okay. Jake will come back. Embry will imprint, and Quil and I will stay just as strong. I guess only time will tell.

**THE END**

*

**AN: Yes, I am quite aware that you will probably be disappointed with my decision to end it here. But the sequel could not possibly be tacked onto the end of this fic, because it's a completely different story. I am extremely proud of the first chapter, and I'm sure you guys will love it, especially if you love Quil and Jordy being together, if you know what I mean. The story is called Proper House, and it's out now!!! Go READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE make my day..**


	19. READ ME AND WEEP

Good day to you, readers!

I have a tiny, awkward little confession to make to you…

The truth is… now that I'm not, you know, like, 13 years old anymore, I sort of… well, hate Twilight. Okay, maybe I don't hate it. That's not the right word. I've just grown out of it. Sorry to disappoint or whatever…

But good news! I finished most of the Twilight stories I wrote on here, and still sort of love them for their characters and plots, so that's good. Bad news, I doubt I'll be writing sequels / finishing any of the incomplete ones. And some more good news! I'm over my yearlong writer's block. I think. So perhaps I'll get back into this… just writing for different stories!

Anyways, please don't hate on me. (:

h.


End file.
